Guardian of the Allspark
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Mea was an ordinary girl. Until she was kidnapped and taken to Cybertron where she's told she's the destined Guardian of the Allspark. Too bad no one knows exactly what she's supposed to do. What happens when mysterious assassins and potential war are thrown into the mix? Defiantly AU.
1. Prologue: One Shall Be Choosen

**Yeah this is going to be AU. All I ask is that you give it a chance. First, here's a little history so no one gets too lost. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

_Far from Earth is the planet Cybertron. Before everything there was the Allspark. From it came Primus and Unicron, then the legendary Primes and their descendants. Then there came the Quintessons who nearly destroyed all Cybertronian life, including nearly all the Primes. From this arose a new order where there would always three protectors of the planet and the precious Allspark; the Lord High Protector, the Lord Prime, and the High Priest. They were entrusted to safeguard all Transformers and their creator. _

_The Quintessons were defeated but from this came yet another change. Cybertronians broke into two separate groups. One being the diverse and noble Autobots, the other being the strong and warlike Decepticons. For a time both sides lived in peace. But it did not last. _

_Recently the fractions are at the precipice of war. Their leaders both at odds with one another and desperately trying to avoid warfare. Often times the High Priest acted as the intermediary and voice of reason, but it is no longer enough to keep both sides balanced. _

_That is where the legend arose. There would be a forth who would come and safeguard the peace. The Guardian of the Allspark who would not only protect the core of all of Cybertron but extend it into the stars. Whoever it was would be able to save not only the people but the universe itself._

* * *

We wait now and I cannot help but wonder when this Guardian will appear. I have felt stirrings from the Covenant of Primus and have thus recorded this as I have all of our history. I have also discovered portions have been written without my knowledge. It was not much but mentioned the planet known as Earth. If that is the case then the Guardian of the Allspark will be a human. Odd choice to be sure but the Allspark does not make mistakes. Our creator selected this being for a reason. The human known as Mea.


	2. A Dream

**I'm basing what everyone looks like from the Prime series and Fall of Cybertron. With a little More Than Meets the Eye comic line thrown in.**

* * *

_There was someone there with him. "Hey silly," the light voice giggled. Whoever it was sounded so young… "I was wondering when you'd get here," he looked around to see who was speaking to him. _

"_Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"_

_There was the light sound of laughter but it wasn't offending. "Where do you think?" He turned and saw the constant white light around him was interrupted by a figure. "Where you're supposed to be. Oh I have to go now. But I'll see you soon!"_

"_Wait!" he called out. "Who are you?" The figure was tiny in comparison to him. And wasn't Cybertronian. The figure stopped and turned around. It was a young human. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing intricate clothing which had ancient symbols embroidered into it. _

"_You know who I am," she smiled at him. "I'm the Guardian of the Allspark."_

* * *

Iacon.

Lord Optimus Prime bolted upright from the desk he'd been sitting in. Knocking over a few of the data pads he'd been reviewing as a consequence. "OP?" he turned to see his third in command Jazz standing there. "You alright?"

"I am fine," he got up and headed for the hallway.

"Where ya goin'?" Jazz knew something was up by how his leader was acting and quickly followed after him.

"To see Alpha Trion."

* * *

Kaon.

The Lord High Protector Megatron awoke so suddenly he nearly fell out of his berth. But as soon as he regained his senses he sprung up and made his way to his balcony. "Soundwave," he commed his third in command and communications officer. "I am going to Iacon."

"Query: For what purpose?"

"I need to speak with that old scribe, Alpha Trion."

"Acknowledged." That was the thing about Soundwave, he was loyal to a fault and knew not to ask too many questions.

* * *

Vos.

High Priest Starscream awoke on the pillowed floor of the Allspark chamber. Not unusual for him but the dream he'd experienced was. It was a vision from their creator, he_ knew _it. "Thundercracker! Skywarp!" he called out to his trinemates as he made his way through the temple.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked as they joined him. They always seemed to know when he needed them. And they were the only ones he let get away with calling him his regular name, excluding his leader Megatron.

"Did you have another vision?" Skywarp inquired.

"Yes. I must go to Iacon at once. Guard the temple until I return."

"Why are you going there?" Thundercracker kept on. "The Lord Prime did not invite you."

"No, but there is a bot I need to speak with."

* * *

Earth.

I sat straight up in bed. I'd had a weird dream. One of those ones where you play yourself but it's like you have no control over what you do. I was wearing weird clothing but couldn't make out where I was. But I could make out a figure that was in my line of vision. But the figure kept changing.

It switched from being a giant red and blue robot, to a dark grey one, to another red and blue one but this one had wings. The image kept shifting as I looked at whoever it was. For some reason I spoke to whoever it was like I'd known them my whole life. What's odd is that in the dream I felt I did know him, or them.

I felt myself starting to wake up and finished with the words, "You know who I am. I'm the Guardian of the Allspark."

That's when I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. Maggie was snoring like crazy in her own bed on the other side of the room. "Huh?" I asked still tired. "What the heck is an Allspark?" I shifted around and got comfortable under the covers again. "What a weird dream."


	3. That's Her

**I'll explain certain plot points later in the story but for now please go with it. Also here's a concept of Cybertronian to Earth time I will be using for this story.**

**Klik-Second**

**Breem-Minute**

**Joor-Hour**

**Orn/Cycle-Day**

**Groon-Month**

**Vorn-Year**

* * *

"What in the name of Primus are you doing here?!" the High Priest shrieked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Starscream," Megatron stood tall. "And is that any way to speak to your leader?"

"My name is Commander Starscream," his second sneered at him. They turned when they noticed they were not alone. "Just great. You got us caught."

"Optimus," Megatron held his gaze. "It certainly has been a while."

"Megatron," Optimus stated. "Starscream. I do not remember giving either of you invitation into my realm."

"What are you going to do old friend?" the Lord High Protector held a wicked smile. "Throw us out?"

"Maybe he'll preach at us some more," Starscream actually backed his leader up. Before any more could be said the door in front of them opened to reveal an extremely old but still powerful looking bot.

"I see you all have arrived," Alpha Trion spoke. "Lord Prime," he nodded to his leader briefly. "Lord Protector, High Priest. You have questions, come in." They reluctantly followed the old scribe into his chambers. "I know why all of you have come here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Starscream put out there.

The older bot ignored the comment. "This concerns your realms and all of Cybertron itself. The time of renewal is upon us."

"Stop speaking in riddles and explain to us how we all could have experienced the same defrag cycle," Megatron was blunt.

"Has the Covenant of Primus revealed anything to you?" Optimus kept a level tone but his optics told the other two to behave themselves.

"Honestly not much beyond what you have experienced. Yes, the Guardian of the Allspark has been chosen and she is to be a human."

"You mean to tell me a squishy organic is to be entrusted with our creator!" the High Priest's voice went to such a high tone they had to tone down their audio sensors.

"Why would an alien be chosen for such a position and not one of our own?" the Lord High Protector inquired.

"We know so little about humanity," the Lord Prime admitted. "And even less of who this female might be."

"Yet you all experienced it with your own brain modules," the scribe countered. "An event that has not before occurred in all of our history. I will not pretend to know what the Allspark has in store for us or this human. But I will not question our creator's wish. The Allspark has chosen and we have no say in the matter. Unless you all wish to defy logic and your primal instinct to trust our creator we must find this female and bring her here as soon as possible."

For a moment none of them spoke as they took in the old bot's words. He was right. They wouldn't go against their creator when it was blatantly clear what they were supposed to do. In various ways they were to guard and see to it that the Allspark's will was done. But it did not mean they had to like it.

"How could we even find this creature?" the High Priest was the first to speak. "We know the planet but it could be anywhere on it."

"All we have is a description," the Lord Protector stated. "You know how they all look alike."

"It would be better if we could narrow the search," the Lord Prime noted.

"Perhaps I _can_ be of assistance there," Alpha Trion spoke and they made sure to listen. He held the Covenant in front of him. "There is not much here on the Guardian but I was able to distinguish a designation."

"What is it old friend?"

* * *

It was not difficult to get in contact with Earth's leaders. Ever since they'd first made contact with the young species the humans were anxious as to what exactly the Cybertronians would do. So far they'd abided by a treaty and left Earth in peace with a few key exceptions. But they'd never revealed themselves to the public.

Of course the officials were skeptical as to why exactly the Cybertronians were interested in a girl. But they kept their questions to themselves once the three leaders of Cybertron agreed to make a few leniencies with their own technology. At the news of such enticing possibilities Earth officials were too glad to help. With the description and name they were able to narrow it down fairly quickly.

Not too long after that Earth was able to send the Prime, Protector, and Priest pictures so that they could better analyze and decide for themselves. It took only a Cycle for them to find the correct picture. But there was no denying it. That was her, only her clothes were different. All they needed to honesty do was look into her optics, or eyes, and they knew.

Her name was Mea Smith and that's all they needed to know. They contacted Earth with the news and it was agreed. She would be handed over to the three leaders immediately. By the next Orn she would be on Cybertron.

* * *

Earth.

"Yeah well you can suck it," I told Maggie over the phone. "I am not picking up Mexican again. We just had it two days in a row."

"But you know I love it," she countered. "And you like it too so I don't know why you're complaining."

"I'm just saying we can branch out a bit. Maybe try that new pizza place down the street."

"Nah," I could hear the determination in her voice. "We can always try it tomorrow. Tonight I want a burrito."

"Fine," I told her. "If it'll shut you up. But tomorrow we are having pizza."

"Keep telling yourself that Meme," Maggie laughed. "You almost home?"

"I'm two blocks away so…" I didn't get to finish that sentence as something hit my neck. My vision swam and I fell. But before I could hit the ground someone grabbed me. As my vision went black I could hear Maggie yelling over the phone at me. "Mea? You there? Mea?"

"Maggie!" I managed to scream before I was shoved into some sort of vehicle.

"MEA!" was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.


	4. Where am I?

**I'll explain certain plot points later so please don't critique too much. I will get around to addressing them.**

* * *

It was not easy deciding what city she would be placed in upon her arrival. But eventually it was Iacon who won. Mainly due to its leader. The Lord Prime could be just as intimidating as the Lord High Protector or High Priest but out of all of them he was the most calm and assuring. He would be the best one to explain the situation and greet her.

When the time arrived she was escorted in a specially designed craft Cybertron's top minds developed as to lessen the side effects on her organic body. Not everyone could handle Space Bridge travel well. Though the Lord Prime and his most trusted advisors were in for a bit of surprise when Jetfire reported in.

This 'Mea' was not conscious and was strapped down to some sort of medical slab bolted inside the ship. There were supplies in there to also take care of her wellbeing but not much. "I'm not sure what to do Lord Prime," Jetfire came through the bridge with the ship.

"Bring her here," Optimus answered. "Ratchet will be standing by." The medic was brilliant in his own right but he was not an expert on humans. Though he'd looked up a few things on them once he discovered one would not only be coming to his planet but be hosted by the Lord Prime himself.

Once the ship touched down they managed to gently get her out and some breathing machine she was attached to. Along with one that monitored her heart rate. Ratchet performed his own scans once they were inside the Prime tower in his med bay. "She's physically fine," the medic reported once he was finished. "The only thing that concerns me is that some Earth medics injected her with enough of their drugs to keep her unconscious for at least two Cycles. Once she regains consciousness I will be able to tell you more."

This somewhat disconcerted the Prime. Why would she be drugged? It wasn't to simply make the journey from Earth to Cybertron easier. "I will return shortly," he told his old friend. "Alert me if anything occurs."

"Hm," was all the answer he got as the medic went back to his business. Meanwhile, he had some calls to make.

* * *

Six Joors Later.

I felt like I was spinning and flying through the air. But from what I felt I was resting on some sort of uncomfortable bed or table. My mind fought to get out of the fuzzy darkness and open my eyes. But they were so heavy. Even heavier than my limbs that felt like they were a thousand pounds.

"Hello," a voice called out to me in the darkness. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, young or old.

"Hello?" I mentally returned. I knew better than to think I was simply talking to myself. "Who's there?"

"Do not fear young one," the voice returned and for some reason I felt warm from it. Like I was being hugged. "You are safe. And I will be with you."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You know me and you are home. Now awaken child. You have a world to explore."

I struggled and somehow found enough energy to open my eyes. My vision took a few seconds to focus but when it did I was confused. I wasn't in the apartment. I was in some strange room that reminded me of a hospital. The place looked sterile and completely made of metal. "Ah," I forced my limbs to move enough so I could sit up. No wonder this table was uncomfortable. It was made completely of metal. With only a tiny blanket between me and the bed. "Ow," I looked around and ripped off some sort of mask that was on my face. Then I noticed some sensor things were on my chest monitoring my heart.

But I looked around better before I ripped that one off. To the side were more machines but they were huge and I didn't recognize any of them. This place wasn't some type of hospital. It was far too alien and everything in it looked like it was made for giants or something. "Where the hell am I?" I questioned. Then I glanced out the window. I saw some sky but also a giant building. It was like a skyscraper but far more brilliant and bigger than anything I'd ever seen.

I decided to act fast and ripped off the monitor. I was still a little tired and wobbly but made myself jump the small distance to the table next to the bed. Then I pulled a Tarzan and used a wire from the nearest machine to swing down to the floor.

_At least whoever kidnapped me left my clothes on. But where am I? _I fell to the floor a second but managed to somehow get back to my feet as I heard thundering booms headed my way. I ducked behind a machine and looked to what appeared to be a giant door. To my shock it opened and revealed a giant red and white robot.

It wasn't too unlike the ones I'd seen in that weird dream. It came bolting in and immediately went to the bed I'd been on. I acted on instinct and ran out the door before it closed. I didn't stop as I heard more enormous footsteps headed my way and had to duck behind some statues a few times. I had no idea what was going on or where I was going. I was like an animal acting on instinct. There was no conceivable way for me to fight these guys so I ran for it. Luckily I had enough of my wits about me to know to hide. They'd be able to run me down no problem.

After running blindly for about ten minutes I stopped and slumped behind a giant potted crystal to catch my breathe. Thankfully none of the robots were in this hallway. _What are they? Were they the ones who brought me here? What do they want with me? _

I glanced out from behind my hiding spot and felt like shitting my pants right then. The wall on the other side of the hall was completely made out of glass. I forgot myself for a moment and stepped over to it. I put my hand on it as I peered out. The city I saw before me was all shiny, sparkling, and had lights all over the place. From where I stood the buildings and some intricate road systems seemed to go on forever.

It was odd seeing planes and various vehicles all over the place. But none of them were any models I could distinguish. Even from where I was I could distantly make out other robots walking around on sidewalks and in between the buildings. The sky itself was a faint pink color I'd never seen before. This definitely wasn't where I lived. And I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I wasn't even on Earth anymore. "Where am I?" I couldn't help but repeat.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Search everywhere," Ratchet practically barked at all his staff and some guards. "She couldn't have gotten far!"

"What happened?" the Lord Prime walked up with his third and second in command.

"I only left for breem to check my files when the alarm alerted me her heart had stopped. I came barging in only to find an empty berth and the human missing."

"You left her alone?" Prowl, head security officer of Iacon, asked.

"If you're saying this is my fault…"

"I thought ya said she'd be out of it for two orns?" Jazz broke up the tension.

"She was. But every human's different. Maybe her system cycled the drugs out faster than anticipated. But we have another problem," he looked directly at Optimus. "Even if she is capable of moving around the drugs could still be affecting her processor… Brain. She might be hallucinating or could walk right off a building without knowing what she's doing."

"We must find her as quickly as possible I will aid in the search. Prowl, Jazz gather as many bots as you can. We cannot allow anything to happen to her."

"Yes, sir!" they answered.

* * *

Elsewhere.

"WTH!" My adrenaline wore off and I slumped against a wall. So many thoughts raced through my mind on an endless loop. Every possible Sci Fi movie I'd ever watched came up as well. Aliens usually meant bad news. I'd always figured we couldn't be alone out there. But I never dreamed I'd be abducted and taken to another planet. I suppose I was thankful for the fact I was still somehow able to breathe.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when I heard strange clicking, beeping, and other noises I couldn't really make out. I supposed it was them talking. They sounded like they were headed right for me! _Oh crap, crap, shit, crap! Hide! _

I noticed a door cracked and bolted into it right before whoever it was passed by. I slumped against the door and caught my breathe. I noticed a faint light coming from this room and peered around. The walls were covered with what might have been alien books. Charts and maps were nearly everywhere and a desk sat in the center of the room.

I felt an unexplainable need to investigate and I stepped toward it. On the desk was the biggest book I'd ever seen. Though from my low point on the floor I couldn't tell what it said, if I could even read it. It was probably in whatever language they used here.

"You'd be surprised," a deep yet oddly soothing voice said. I whirled around to see a red and purple robot standing there in a portion of the room I hadn't been able to see before. For some reason he reminded me of an old man, though he did have some sort of metal beard. Behind him was what might be considered a metallic purple cape. "Recently the Covenant switched from standard Cybertronian to English. You may find it interesting Miss Mea."

"H-how do you know my name?" I squeaked out. _Why the hell is he speaking English?_

"My designation is Alpha Trion," he spoke and sounded experienced. Like he was used to this sort of situation. "I am the scribe of Iacon and am responsible for the Covenant of Primus. It contains all of Cybertron's history," he gestured to the book on the desk.

"Cybertron? Iacon? Where am I?"

"You are where you need to be," he simply stated but I could see his expression soften. "I do apologize. This must be very strange and frightening for you. I wish this situation could have been handled differently but you are here now and that is all that matters." Then to my surprise he bowed and actually got down on one knee in front of me. It was like the pictures of old knights bowing to their kings and queens. "I welcome you to Cybertron, Guardian of the Allspark."


	5. One Giant Misunderstanding

"I think you've got the wrong person," I quickly said waving my arms around like I was stupid. "I don't even know what an Allspark is!"

"You will learn," he countered as calm as ever as he stood back up. I gulped. He, I assumed it was a he based on his voice and body type, was so much taller than me. If he wanted to he could just step on me and I'd be done. "I assure you we are not going to harm you young one. It is the opposite. We are here to help you and in turn you can help us."

"How? I don't know what's going on here but I just wanna go home. My roommate's gonna freak out as it is." Maggie was probably ranting at the police as it was over that phone call.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," he did seem sad at telling me this but that wasn't much consolation for me.

"What do you mean?!" I couldn't help it as my voice rose. "You snatched me you can take me back!" I just wanted to go home to my nice boring life with my crazy roommate who always wanted to eat the same thing every night. What if this robot guy was lying and I was going to be a lab rat or something? I doubted they came in peace by the way they'd just snagged me.

"We were not the ones who took you," he told me. "That was your own government. My world's leaders made a deal with yours."

"What they traded me for a new computer or something?!" This was getting worse by the minute. Now Earth was involved in this? Did I really matter so little I was simply sold off? No warning or, 'Sorry about this but this alien race wants you for some reason.' I couldn't help it as I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. "This… This is… It can't be happening!"

* * *

Alpha Trion had tried explaining this to her in a reasonable manner. But he was never one to connect with another emotionally. He didn't realize all of this might overwhelm her. It was a lot to take in at once. She was taken from all she'd ever known, introduced to a world and foreign race she had no previous knowledge of, and was now being told her own people had a hand in it. Apparently her leaders hadn't even let her in on the fact she was coming. They hadn't given Earth officials much information but they could have at least warned the poor girl. Now she was on the threshold of panic and he doubted there was much he could say to calm her down. It was sensible she was frightened. Currently, she had no reason to trust him or any other Cybertronian.

* * *

I was so focused on trying to breathe I didn't notice when he walked over to where I stood. Though I snapped back to it once I felt myself being handled. I let out a tiny scream when he picked me up in one of his metal hands. "Let me go! Help! HELP!"

"Calm yourself child," he spoke in a gentle manner as I thrashed around in his grasp. He wasn't hurting me or anything but it was still freaking me out. "I will not harm you." Then he moved me so I was slightly presses against his chest. I didn't know what it meant to him but it reminded me of how an adult holds a crying child.

He held me there for a while. When I saw he wasn't going to hurt me or do anything bad I was able to calm down enough to breathe normally again. He simply stood there and held a neutral look on his face. It was weird how human he looked even though he was metal. He could be so expressive. "I wish to show you something," he told me and moved toward the desk. He then held his hand out so I could stand on the desk myself. "The Covenant of Primus," he told me as I looked at the book. "This book holds all that has been and will be for us. And now you are in it as well." I looked at him with confusion but be nodded at the open pages.

I slowly walked over and looked at it. The first part was in some writing I couldn't make out. But then it suddenly switched to English. "_And the time of renewal shall begin. A guardian will be chosen_," it read. "_This being will mend injuries and save lives. The universe itself shall be changed. This young spirit will be known as the Guardian of the Allspark. She shall come from the planet Earth and be called… Mea Smith_."

"I don't understand," I looked up at him. I read a little further and it creeped me out. It briefly mentioned how I was snatched and that I would even meet this Alpha Trion guy… But the rest was blank. There's no way he could've written this while we were standing there.

"There are times when the Covenant and Quill appear to work on their own accord," he answered my unspoken question. "Even I do not know what will happen. I only record history as it occurs. You Mea Smith shall be the future of Cybertron. You were chosen to be the Allspark's Guardian by our creator."

"Allspark?"

"The Allspark is essentially a being of pure energy who created Primus, Unicron, the first Primes, and all of the Cybertronians you see today, myself included. You humans might refer to it as our collective 'mother' or 'god'."

"So if it did all that why would it need a guardian?" at this point my curiosity about all this was outweighing my fear.

"The Allspark is centered within our very planet and does not have the means to protect itself. Make no doubt it could but it chooses not to. I am not sure why but I have the feeling that perhaps our creator would not harm us even if we tried to destroy it. Like a carrier of our race would never harm their sparkling."

"Huh? You've lost me."

"Like a parent would not harm their child."

"Oh. But I still think you've all got the wrong person. Why not get someone here to protect it then?"

"It is not that simple. As of now there are three leaders of Cybertron. The Lord Prime, leader of the fraction known as Autobots. He is also in charge of the city we are in now, Iacon. The Lord High Protector who is in control of the legion known as the Decepticons. His main center is the city called Kaon. And finally the High Priest who is currently responsible for the entire city of Vos and nearly all of the seekers. A sub group of us who can fly. They have been fighting for hundreds of your years and I fear war is not far behind. The only hope is your arrival."

"Why me?"

"They shared a vision of you. That has not before occurred in all our history and your arrival was predicted by the Covenant."

"But how can I do anything? I'm just a human and until you told me I had no clue what was going on here. Plus, I don't know if you've noticed but I couldn't stop you from doing something even if I wanted to." I was so small and what could I possibly do to him or the rest of them? They were made out of metal for Pete's sake.

"Size is of no consequence," he brushed it off. "There are minicons roughly your size. And while you may be organic in nature you have certain strengths we could never hope to achieve."

I lightly rubbed my head. "Please don't talk in riddles. I have a really bad headache. Oh this is one giant misunderstanding mixed with a nightmare."

"It does not have to be unpleasant for you," he guided me back to sit in his hand. "You will be treated fairly and given anything you need."

"Then how about a trip back to Earth?" He shook his head. "Well I had to try. I just want to go home."

"Come," he moved toward the door. "There is someone I wish for you to meet. Perhaps he will be able to shift your perception."

* * *

Elsewhere.

"Any news?" Optimus asked his followers.

"Nah, it's like she vanished," Jazz reported.

"There are only a set number of locations she may have escaped to," Prowl stated. "I have bots searching now."

"You can call off the search," they turned to see Alpha Trion walk into the room. In his servo was the human herself. She was tinier than any minicon they'd ever seen. Especially while she was being held by the larger scribe. "I found her."

"Well heya little Guardian," Jazz was the first to speak. "What's up?"

She didn't answer but hunkered down as far as she could into the scribe's servo. "Optimus perhaps it would be best if you spoke to her alone."

The Lord Prime saw what he meant. The girl was cowering in the scribe's servo like she could hide from all of them. "Prowl, Jazz. Will you leave us?" Both of them shared a look and stared at the Prime before they nodded and left the room. Optimus did not miss the way Prowl seemed to be analyzing the human like she could be a potential threat. Nor the way Jazz attempted to convey a friendly smile and slightly waved at her.


	6. You Can't Be Serious

**This indicates comm speech so it won't get too confusing. **

**Also we transformers fans out there would kill to be in her position but I'm looking at it like Mea would. The franchise doesn't exist in her world and all she knows is that she's been kidnapped and taken to an alien planet. Yeah, that would be pretty terrifying.**

* * *

I watched the two other bots leave the room before I really paid any attention to this leader. "Hello, Mea Smith of Earth," his voice was trying to be comforting but it still managed to somehow boom throughout the vast room. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and…"

"I've seen you before," I couldn't help it as it slipped out. I suppose the two of them weren't expecting that because the room got awkwardly quiet and I glanced between them.

"And I you," this Optimus guy stated and looked at me. Even though their eyes glowed and weren't what I was used to I could see them soften a bit. "I welcome you to my domain Guardian of the Allspark."

"Yeah about that," I began and shifted a little in Alpha's grip. "I think you guys have the wrong person. I don't have any idea what's going on. Alpha Trion filled me in somewhat but I'm still lost." They shared a look like they were having some sort of internal conversation. Hell maybe they could I'd be none the wiser. **"She doubts her purpose here?" **Optimus stared at the older bot. At least I thought he was older.

"**I attempted to communicate the situation to her but I believe it was misinterpreted. Her people did not even warn her of coming here. She is confused, afraid, and has no real reason to trust us." **

"**You are right old friend. I am thankful it was decided she come here and not Kaon or Vos."**

"**That would've been a real disaster. But treat lightly Optimus. Mea has every right to be suspicious."**

"**I understand."**

"Uh am I interrupting something?" it was kind of freaky when they stopped talking.

"Please forgive us," Optimus told me. "Alpha Trion was updating me on the situation."

"I will explain later," the old bot whispered to me.

"Not to be rude Prime, uh sorry Lord Prime. Optimus? Eh I suck at titles and now I'm rambling ahh. I'm sure your realm is lovely and all. But could you or someone take me back home? It's getting late and Maggie's going to have a panic attack." Prime got a sad look on his face that did not baud well for me. "What?"

"Miss Mea I informed you earlier you are to remain here on Cybertron," Trion told me.

"You can't be serious," I replied. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so," Prime spoke up. "I do not wish to alarm you but Cybertron desperately needs you. Myself, the Lord High Protector, and the High Priest need your wisdom and advice."

My mouth nearly dropped. They were the advanced alien robot race living on a metal planet and they wanted my advice? "Unless it's on how to make a cake I'm afraid I can't help you," I managed to answer. "I don't know anything about anything around here! You're one of the guys in charge and it looks like you got it under control as far as I can tell."

"Things are far more complicated than you know," the older bot started.

"I just want to go home," I snipped back. They were starting to get back on my nerves. "What part of that don't you guys understand? This was clearly one big mistake on everyone's part. I'm willing to forget all of this ever happened. I swear I won't tell anyone." My bed sounded really good right now. I know it sounds cliché but I was praying this was all just one bad dream and I'd wake up to Maggie's snoring.

"Perhaps you would feel better after getting some recharge," Optimus changed the subject.

"No I wouldn't. I'm not sure how shit works here but from where I'm from this is called kidnapping and it's a crime." My head felt a little dizzy. I'm not sure if it was from the situation or the drugs I'd been given. My adrenaline must've completely worn off and I felt really really tired.

"Are you alright?" Alpha asked me.

"Y-yeah. Just lightheaded." The room seemed to be spinning.

"Take her to Ratchet," Optimus stated.

"N-no," I tried but felt myself lean back into his hand anyway. "I wanna go home. Take me home please." I couldn't really make out what they said after that. Images and sounds blurred together and made one giant headache. So when my mind gave out and I was engulfed in peaceful blackness I was thankful.

* * *

A short time later.

"How is she?" Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz stood outside the medical ward. Alpha Trion had retreated back to his archives.

"Fine," Ratchet answered closing the door behind him. First Aid stayed in the room keeping an optic on her. "Physically she's in nearly perfect health. The drugs should cycle out of her system by tomorrow." Jazz was about to say something but shut up when Ratchet gave him a death glare. "Mentally is another story. It's not my field but from what you've both described she's severely traumatized. From what you said Prime her own people did nothing to prepare her for this. All of this is new to her and not in a good way. We need to do something to help her so she doesn't have a mental breakdown. Perhaps we should get Rung in on this."

"You may be right," Optimus concurred. Greeting her had gone less than perfect. He at least wanted to put any worries she may have had to rest. He expected her to be nervous, not petrified.

"Lord Prime," Red Alert approached them. "Sorry to interrupt sir but you have two calls waiting for you."

"Let me guess?" Jazz chimed in. "Megs and Screamer?" The security bot only nodded.

"I will take their calls in my private courters," Optimus stated heading down the hallway. "Ratchet, please get in touch with Rung as soon as possible. And when you deem appropriate move Miss Mea to her courters as well."

"Understood."

* * *

Shortly.

"What is the meaning of not informing me when the squishy arrived?" the High Priest's image was on one screen and the Lord Protector on the opposite.

"I was going to inform you both after I made sure she was taken care of," the Prime answered. He didn't care for how the Priest was referring to her. But he kept himself in check.

"When will we get to meet her?" Megatron was blunt. "I wish to see her in person."

"I'm afraid that will not be for a time. She needs time to properly adjust."

"How do I know you don't just wish to get in good with this new Guardian?" Starscream questioned.

"Shut up, Starscream," Megatron cut him off. For once Prime was thankful for the Lord Protector's rudeness. "I understand Prime. However, orient this little Guardian quickly. I will not wait forever."

Prime wisely stayed silent but gave a small nod. Megatron clicked off without a proper regard. Starscream let out a huff. "Vos will not be denied what should have been rightfully it's," he stated before the screen went blank. Optimus had feared this. Starscream advocated for Mea to stay in his city not because of her connection to the Allspark or because he wanted her to love his city and people. Though he could easily hide behind those points. It was because as the Guardian of the Allspark he deemed her under his territory. Although the three rulers each had their own obligations to the Allspark the High Priest was always thought to represent the Allspark more directly than the others. He did live in the temple and guard it daily, among other things.

Optimus hoped Mea would come to terms and see things differently soon. Perhaps all she needed was a little time. But the Prime knew he couldn't keep the others waiting for too long. While Megatron was bad Starscream was far worse. Especially if he thought his own reputation was involved. Mea was nervous around himself and his advisors. Let alone the Decepticons or Seekers. Sometimes it was difficult for even himself to handle the Priest.

His spark softened when he thought of the human. She was so small and fragile compared to his own species. He wasn't going to question the Allspark and the Matrix in his chest told him he was in the right on this matter. This was Mea's destiny. Yet, he did feel remorse. She'd been so terrified of him. And her last words before passing out were her pleading to be returned to her planet.

He'd have to make sure and improve her experience in Iacon when she awoke. She would soon see all Cybertron had to offer and he'd make sure she'd never want. Her life could be very pleasant in all aspects. She would become and accept her place as the Guardian of the Allspark. Wouldn't she?


	7. You Kidnapped Me on a Hunch?

**It's sort of sad I only mentioned this now but I picture Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream looking like they did in the More than Meets the Eye comics. The others more toward the Fall of Cybertron game. Or you could ignore me and imagine them however you want. I only own Mea and her bud Maggie. **

**On a more depressing note I've just suffered a family tragedy and I thought I should warn you all. I tend to either not write or write a lot when I'm upset. This could be good or bad for you awesome peeps. If you see mistakes in some of these chapters please forgive me. My mind's everywhere at once. **

**Also this is my first attempt at writing Jazz so please don't kill me.**

* * *

I snuggled more deeply into the warmth I was surrounded in while my brain fired up. My nice dark snuggly world was interrupted by a warm but not too bright light. "Hm," I mumbled moving around.

"Heya," a friendly voice stated. "Time to wake up."

"Maggie?" I managed to detangle myself away from the blankets and pillows enough to sit up. "I had the weirdest dream…" I stretched while I said it.

"Sorry little Guardian," the voice told me. "But my designation's Jazz."

My eyes flew open at that and my fuzzy brain realized the voice talking was masculine in nature. When I did look around I was clearly not in my apartment. Instead I was in a large ornate looking metal room. I was sitting in a bed big enough for ten people that had some sort of cream colored sheets. They might have been made out of silk but I couldn't tell. There was a mountain of pillows around me too. The room itself was nice with cream colors mixed with black metal. It wasn't gloomy and light came in from these giant doors on one side of the bed that led to a balcony. Furniture inside was large but had built in steps for me to use. There was a door on the other side of the room but I couldn't see into it.

Meanwhile a decent sized white, blue, and white robot stood in front of a pair of doors. Instead of me being able to see where his eyes would've been he had some sort of blue visor. He wore a friendly enough expression but the shock of seeing him reminded me of everything that had happened. "EEP!" I yelled and ducked under the covers like a five year old. As if they'd somehow protect me from a giant alien robot. Though he wasn't as large as the others I'd seen he was plenty big compared to me.

"Easy there," I heard him say as I attempted to bury myself deeper. I heard him approach the bed. "I'm not gonna hurt ya little Guardian."

"Yeah right!" I countered. "I've seen movies."

"I'm not sure what you think but you're in no danger when I'm here." He said it with so much confidence I got a little curious. I shifted some of the covers enough to peek my head out. "There ya are," he smiled at me and I retreated. "Aw. Come on little Guardian. You gonna leave a mech hangin'?"

I peeked out again. He stayed a few feet away from the bed but made no move to touch me or anything. "That's more like it. I brought ya somethin'." He sat a tray on the bed near me. I glanced between him and the tray. On it was some sort of what I was guessing food.

I shifted out of my makeshift cocoon enough to see it was one of those ready to eat meals in a wrapper. I ripped it open and ate it without thinking. It tasted like cardboard but I was so hungry at that point I think I would've eaten a horse. All the time this 'Jazz' guy just lightly smiled at me and stood nearby. Once I was finished I looked back up at him. "You… Said you're name is Jazz?" I asked.

"Actually my designation is…" His voice went into a series of whirls, beeps, and other noises I couldn't really make out before he returned to English. "But I don't think you'd be able to pronounce that. The closest translation in your language is Jazz."

"Nice name," I stated. "My name's Mea. Mea Smith. Um nice to meet you?"

"And I you," he did a slight bow. "Guardian of the Allspark."

I couldn't help but let out a huff and rubbed my temple. "Not that again. Look I know I was brought here cause of some visions a few of you guys had. But would you please elaborate as to why I'm here? Like what I'm here to do exactly?"

"That's the sitch…" he started. Could robots, oh pardon me Autbots, get embarrassed? "We know you're the Guardian ya dig? But we're not entirely sure what you have to do ourselves."

"So you guys basically kidnapped me on a hunch and have no clue what I'm even doing here?" This was getting better by the minute. "Great. Just great. So why are you here?"

"I came to give you some rations and see how you were doin'," he answered and that smile returned. I felt I could get used to that. "When you feel up to it I'm supposed to take ya to go see OP."

"OP?"

"Sorry, Optimus Prime," he told me. "I just call him OP sometimes for short."

"What should I call him exactly?" I had no clue. He had titles but I was never into that sort of thing. "Would Optimus be alright?"

"It should be," he answered. "OP's usually pretty cool about that sort of thing. I'll be back in a few breems… Your minutes," he corrected after seeing the confused look on my face. "Just call if you need anything. I'll be right outside." I nodded as he opened and closed the massive doors using some sort of keypad on the wall. As soon as he was gone I used the stairs near the bed to get onto the floor.

There was no way I'd be able to reach the pad on the door. Plus it wasn't my best option seeing as he was right outside it and it seemed to be locked. Like I had any clue what the passcode would be. I searched the room but didn't find a way out. Nice bathroom thought which surprised me. I checked the balcony but gulped when I peeked my head between the banisters. I was really high up.

I heard a knock on my door. "Ya ready little Guardian?" Jazz asked.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

Jazz escorted me down the halls. It wasn't very fast seeing as he had to keep waiting for me. I had to take five or six steps for his one. Plus I would often stop to look around. I was intrigued by the elaborate architecture and nearly everything I saw. I wasn't searching for an exit at all. No.

Occasionally we ran into other, what I assumed were, Autobots in the halls. They all wore the same weird strange red insignia. They'd stop and stare, sometimes tell Jazz something, and then continue on their way. Finally we reached what he told me was the unofficial 'thrown room'. Though Optimus didn't really like that title so they called it the secondary meeting room instead.

When we stepped inside he was talking to some old looking red and white robot. Was it the same guy I'd seen when I ran from that one room? They stopped talking and looked at us. I wasn't really nervous about seeing Optimus this time around but I had no clue who this other guy was. He appeared to have a scowl on his face. I hid behind one of Jazz's legs. I didn't think he cared or if he did he didn't say anything.

"No need to fear," Jazz reassured me. "This is just Ratchet. Unless you're in his med bay each cycle he's not gonna throw a wrench at you." He said it like he was kidding.

The red bot leaned down and a red light passed over me before I ducked behind Jazz's leg again. "Vital signs have improved," he sounded like he was experienced. "But you seem to be a little dehydrated. I'll make sure that's taken care of tonight."

"Are you a medic?" I asked taking a step toward him.

"Ratchet's the chief medical officer in all of Iacon," Optimus informed me. "He took care of you when you first arrived."

"Um thanks for that," I told him. "Sorry if I freaked you out when I bolted the other day. I wasn't thinking."

The medic's expression partially softened. "I am glad you were unharmed." He stood back up and looked at Optimus. "If you do not mind I have matters to attend to. If I'm not longer needed here."

"You may go," Optimus told him nodding. The medic gave me one last look before he left us there. "I ask you excuse Ratchet," he said to me. "He is set in his ways."

"His berth side manner needs some improving," Jazz waved it off. "So now that she's here what did you want me to do OP?"

"Go and get those status reports from Prowl. I can handle matters here."

"Sure thing boss," Jazz said. "See ya round little Guardian," the bot waved at me as he left.

"Bye Jazz," I gave a small wave back. Now I was a little nervous. I'd never been alone with the large leader before. It didn't help I kept thinking back to that dream I'd had and he'd somehow been in it. "Um," I looked back up at him. "So why are you called Prime exactly? Is it a title or something?"

"If you would be willing to walk with me," he stated. "I will answer all of your questions I can." We walked around the halls for a good while. Optimus was fairly patient and somehow managed to keep a stride I didn't have to run to keep up with. Though one of his steps was like ten of mine. I got a tiny history lesson out of it. His full title was the Lord Prime. He carried something called the Matrix of Leadership that had been handed down from the first thirteen original Primes back in the day. It carried their knowledge and was the one who selected who'd be Prime he wasn't born into this. Before him was some dude named Sentinel who, and although Optimus was being nice about it, apparently sucked at his job. He was one of the main reasons why the rift between the Autobots and Decepticons started. Hell the group's named themselves under his watch.

I guess Optimus had been at this for a good while. As Lord Prime it was his responsibility to look after Iacon and its sister cities. Along with some territory that wasn't really occupied. As one of the three world leaders he was to do what was best for the people and act as an ambassador to other worlds, Earth included. There was a lot of other stuff too that fell under his job title. I also learned that Jazz was his third in command and head of secret security. Some bot named Prowl was his second and was head of security/Iacon police. I would meet him some other time. After our little info session he directed me toward a specific hallway.

"Would it be alright if I introduced you to some other Autobots?" he inquired. "I understand if you are not up to it this cycle."

"Will any of them be able to help me figure out what is going on around here?" He hadn't been able to tell me what exactly I was supposed to be doing either.

"Perhaps," he answered. "I cannot say with any certainty."

"Well," I sighed. "I might as well go meet the gang."


	8. Scientists and Security

We stepped into a room that could've been out of a science fiction novel. Wall to wall screens and what must've been super advanced computers all over the place. There were tables lined with stuff I could only guess what they did and test tubes. "Is this the lair of a mad scientist?" I asked Prime looking around like I was a kid in a candy store.

"I wouldn't call Perceptor mad," he answered. Suddenly there was a loud 'Boom!' and I couldn't help but jump a little. Optimus put himself in front of me as smoke billowed out of a side room.

"I told you the calibrations were off," a rather mechanical voice that reminded me of an old answering machine stated. A red, blue, and white bot came out of the room. He had something mounted on his shoulder and had on what might've been a monocle.

"They weren't off," another voice stated and came out beside him. This one was mostly white but had green and red parts as well. He must've been wearing some sort of mouth mask or something because it retracted and he had a regular mouth underneath. "I just added the coolant a little too early. Oh," he looked over at us. "Looks like we have company Percy."

"Lord Prime," the monocle guy gave a slight nod. "Please excuse the mess. I was not informed you would be dropping in. Wheeljack was just leaving."

"I do not mind Wheeljack coming in to assist you Perceptor," Optimus told him. "I only ask you inform Red Alert so that he knows the origins of these explosions."

"I understand."

"Not to interrupt," this Wheeljack guy said. "But who's that behind ya Prime? I haven't seen an organic like that before."

"Perceptor, Wheeljack," Optimus motioned it was safe and I stepped out from behind him. "This is Mea Smtih, she is the Guardian of the Allspark."

They both stood there a moment before Perceptor bowed like Alpha Trion had. "Guardian," he stated. "I am humbled to make your acquaintance." Oh dang he was so formal.

"Cool it Percy," Wheeljack gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Can't you see you're freakin' the kid out?" He stepped forward but did kneel down. Not so much as a bow but so that he wasn't towering over me when he spoke. "I'm Wheeljack, weapon's specialist of the Wreckers. Nice to meet you kid."

"Wheeljack," Perceptor stared.

"Hi," I smiled at Wheeljack. "It's nice meeting you too."

"This bot behind me is Perceptor, scientist and Wrecker," Wheeljack smiled at me. "Don't let him get to ya. He's a bit old fashioned."

"You said you're both Wreckers," I pointed out. "What's that?"

"The Wreckers are a specialized group of Autobots who deal with crisis situations," Perceptor answered me. "They mainly guard officials and…"

"I hate it when you make it sound like we're glorified bodyguards," Wheeljack sighed, more like vented. "Let's just say that if someone stirs up trouble we take care of it."

"You mean like a swat team?" I asked.

"What's a swat team?" they all looked at me. I explained what that was and they nodded that there were a few similarities. While the Wreckers were the best of the best in what they did they also had various occupations as well. For example Percy was a scientist. Though their jobs came second to being a Wrecker as Wheeljack stated, though Percy acted like it was more of a side hobby or something. I supposed all their diversity helped them.

I was given a tour of the lab and it was explained the explosion was them testing out a new machine that would help filter out energon, what they consumed to survive. Turns out Wheeljack isn't the patient type and one thing led to another and boom. By the way they spoke about it this was a very common occurrence with the weapons specialist, or as I called him 'Jackie'. He said it was alright seeing as his name was often a mouthful.

They were as much in the dark as what I was supposed to do as the Prime. Perceptor stated he would run some calculations and test out a few theories. He'd have to check back with me. Jackie said I should just go with what my gut said. I wanted a second opinion.

* * *

After saying goodbye to them Prime took me down a few more hallways and corridors. There was a side corridor with no windows and I have to admit it kind of creeped me out. "I will warn you," Optimus told me. "Red Alert can be a little intense."

"Ok," I stated as he typed in a really long code to the door. "Lord Prime!" a deep but tired sounding voice stated. "Hello sir. What can I do for you?"

We stepped into the room and it didn't help calm my nerves much. The room didn't have any windows, there was only one overhead light, and aside from a few books on the desk it was bare. I didn't see any personal touches at all. The bot behind the desk was red and white, a lot like Ratchet actually, but he didn't have Ratchet's confidence at all. I couldn't place it but it was like he was fidgety in his own skin, er armor?

"Actually Red Alert I was hoping to introduce you to someone," he motioned to where I stood half in the doorway.

"The Guardian of the Allspark," Red Alert noted. "Sorry sir. I know that was classified information but I had to make sure she wasn't a threat to our security…"

"There is no need for you to explain," Optimus cut him off. I was thankful because I think the guy could've gone on for a while. "Mea this is Red Alert. He is the head of private security within Iacon."

"Hey," I waved at him. "I'm Mea Smith. Uh lovely office you have here."

"And bug free as well," he stated. "I have some reports for you to sign sir," he handed a few of the pads to Optimus. "If you don't mind."

I noticed Optimus ignored the 'bug free' comment like it was nothing. Was this guy paranoid or something? I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I was getting that feeling. Usually my instincts were pretty good about this sort of thing. I didn't have time to dwell as the door opened behind us and another bot walked in. This guy was white, black, and had a few red places like this crest type thing on his head. By the frown he wore on his face he seemed even less happy than Red Alert, and I think that was saying something.

"Lieutenant Prowl, sir!" Red Alert stood at attention and saluted him.

"At ease," this Prowl sounded stern, like my old driver's ed teacher who never took any shit. "Lord Prime," he looked right up at him and I wondered if he even noticed I was there. "You have yet to look over my statistical reports." Was this the Prowl Optimus told me about earlier? Jeesh. He was the head of the police and public security?

"Prowl," Optimus didn't miss a beat. "Have you met…"

"The reports sir," he then glanced over to where I was standing. The way he looked me over reminded me of how one looked at a dissection frog. And I thought Red Alert was bad. "You are running behind schedule sir."

"I understand." He then got silent like he did when he was talking to Trion and I think he mentioned something about them being able to call each other in their heads. That had to come in handy. I got my answer when a familiar face entered the door.

"Heya," Jazz walked in. "How's it goin' little Guardian?"

"Hey Jazz," I returned his smile.

"Mind coming with me? I got some more food for ya."

"Ok. See ya guys," I waved to the others as I left. Optimus and Red at least made some acknowledgment back to me. Prowl didn't even so much as look my way. "Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that Prowl guy Optimus' second in command?"

"The one and only. Not very friendly is he?"

"Does he not like me or something?" I didn't really know what I could've done to make him mad.

"It's not you little femme. Prowl acts like that with everyone." He glanced around the hall and motioned for me to come closer when he noted no one was around. "Now this is just my own theory and it doesn't leave the two of us right?" I nodded. "Ok. Ya see Prowl has a very unique processor, brain. It's an onboard simulation/statistical processor. Means he can run simulation and process the figures of any outcome from any situation."

"Like if he had to stop someone from doing something?"

"Kind of. Say he has to stop somebot ready to shot another bot. He can not only project where the shot would go if he knocked into the perp but also know the odds of him succeeding. Now multiple that by whatever action he could possibly take in that moment."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Not too many bots have processors like that. Now while it's amazing and comes in handy I think it has a couple drawbacks. I don't think old Prowler can just turn it off. Think of your brain constantly going a million miles an hour over every single think you do, or could do, and what those around you might do."

Jazz made some sort of sense. I knew what it felt like to fret over 'what ifs' and what could happen. But to have that constantly going on and not being able to tune it out. Plus whatever numbers might pop up as well. I might not be a happy camper either. "Is there a way to help him?"

"There might be but he hasn't told me. And he isn't the kind of bot who lets others help 'em," we stopped outside my room. "I wouldn't take it personally."

"Yeah." Now I sort of felt bad for what I thought earlier. Guess misconception applied to Cybertronians as well. "What about Red Alert?" I inquired. "He seems dedicated…"

"That's a nice way to put it. Red means well and all but I think he needs to cool off. But you won't find anyone better for the job. I'll let you rest for a bit and refuel," he motioned to the tray on the bed. "From what I heard you had a long orn."

"Kinda," I couldn't help but let out a yawn. Even with a visor I could tell he was staring at me.

"What was that?"

"A yawn," I answered. "It means I'm tired or need to get more oxygen to my brain. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, call if ya need anything little Guardian."

"Will do." This was all very interesting and cool. Plus most of the bots seemed nice and all. But what I really needed was a phone capable of calling Earth. Or a freaking rocket ship I could learn how to pilot.


	9. That Does It!

**I'm trying to make these chapters longer so I hope you all appreciate it.**

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night. Even with the super comfy bed. I tossed and turned. I even took a shower and was able to wash my clothes but that didn't help me relax any. I kept going over the entire situation in my head and how it was so unreal. I suppose some people would kill to be where I was. But I couldn't look past the fact I'd been kidnapped and forcibly brought here and was now being held against my will. I suppose I shouldn't bitch too much because I could be far worse off. But still… A gilded cage is still a cage.

Most of the bots I'd met were nice enough to me. The next day Jazz escorted me around and I got to go visit them. Percy told me his calculations hadn't led to anything significant, can't say I was shocked there. Jackie was cool and told me a few Wrecker stories. Percy just did his own thing in the lab while that was happening and even though I couldn't tell I think he was rolling his eyes a couple of times.

It was when I ran into Red Alert again things got interesting. Jazz dropped me off at his office and had to go run some errands. Which meant I was now all alone with Mr. Paranoid. "Um Red Alert?" I asked after I'd been standing there for five minutes and he hadn't so much as put his datapad, what they call books, down. "So what's it like being head of private security? What kind of stuff do you have to deal with?"

Oh boy. Based on his personality I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when it was like I opened the floodgates. Red liked his job and enjoyed doing it but I was right in that he was a bit paranoid. He told me theory after theory of how bots could easily bug most rooms in the Iacon Tower and that was one reason why he didn't have much in his office. He then demonstrated to me how I could go about checking for bugs. Which he then proceeded to check and see if I'd had any bugs planted on my person. Once he deemed me clean he went on and on about how the cons could have infiltrated the Autobots and be leaking information as we speak. I guess one could go in between fractions and even change sides. But Red wasn't convinced. For all he knew these so called 'ex-Decepticons' could be playing everyone. Heck their fraction name was based on the word deception.

"Um Red? Can I call you Red? I might not know what's all going on around here or what these Decepticons are like… But maybe they can change. I'm not saying all of them but what if some of them really are good Autobots now? And, with all due respect, are all Autobots so upstanding? I don't mean to judge or generalize but I know when you don't even give people a chance it can come right around and bite you in the butt." He just stood there for a while and I wondered if I crossed a line. "But uh… What about this Tyrest guy you've been following? He sounds a little suspicious."

He went on for what I was assuming hours and I just listened. I knew sometimes people needed to vent and Maggie always said I'd make a good councilor. But it just wasn't my thing. Though he did state he had to take me somewhere to meet someone. Without warning he leaned down and scooped me up like I was a toy.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It would simply be easier for me to keep an optic on you if I know where you are. Plus it will be faster this way."

"It's ok," I told him and patted the hand that held me. "Just let me know next time." He led me out down a couple corridors and I had the feeling I'd never be able to fully memorize this place. It was so freaking huge. We eventually stopped outside a door that had a symbol on the front. It roughly reminded me of the symbols you see on ambulances back on Earth. When he opened the door I noticed Ratchet right away standing with two bots I didn't know. One was mainly red and white but I couldn't see his face because he had a visor and mouth mask on, or maybe that was his face. The other guy was smaller than anyone I'd seen so far and was mainly a nice orange color. He wore what might've been glasses. Oh pete were those eyebrows?

"Hi!" the new red guy immediately came over to us. "I'm First Aid and it's nice to meet you Guardian of the Allspark! Oh you're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be. Mind if I take a few scans? I've never scanned an organic before."

"Give it a rest Aid," Ratchet stated messing with something on a table. "You can just look over the scans I did of her."

"Uh," I looked and even with the visor I could see a defeated expression come across the younger, I assumed he was younger, bot's face. "You can scan me if you want. And just call me Mea."

"Ok then Mea! Thank you!" He held a device on his arm and ran it over me a few times. It was just a red light and I doubted it would do much anyway. Why not make him happy? "This is amazing," he said when he was finished. "Do all humans have this much body mass as you or do you vary?"

"I think you just insulted her," Ratchet must've seen the look on my face.

"Little heads up fellas. Never bring up a girl's weight. Not the best way to win them over."

"OH! I am so sorry!" First Aid went on a little apology spree until Ratchet told him to shut up and go get more supplies.

"Mea," Ratchet stated. "This is a colleague of mine. His name is Rung."

"Hello Mea," Rung held out his hand and I was surprised. Did they shake hands here too or did he just know about it? I stuck mine out and shook one of his fingers. Even smaller than the others he was bigger than me. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," I stated. "How are you?" Red put me down on a nearby table so I didn't have to lean so far back to look up at Rung. We did some smaller talk while Ratchet and Red held their own conversation. Rung was really polite and everything. Plus he listened to me describe the entire ordeal of how I'd ended up on Cybertron. And that's when it hit me. "Rung?"

"Yes Mea?"

"Are you a psychiatrist?" I noticed Red and Ratchet stopped talking when I said that.

"What gives you that impression?"

"I've talked to a psychiatrist before," I told him. "You hid it well but there are some behaviors you guys share across the board."

"Now that you know, how does that make you feel? That is if you still wish to speak to me."

"I'm a little peeved. Er mad to be honest. Why didn't you just say what you were? I woulda talked to you. I'm sick of people trying to hide stuff from me is all. If you're polite and open I'm willing to talk."

"I am sorry Mea."

"Rung was under orders not to tell you his profession," Red stated.

"By who?"

"Well me," Ratchet spoke up. By the way he paused I knew he couldn't be the only one.

"Who else?" I asked. "There's no sense in lying now."

"Lord Prime," Rung admitted. "Personally I dislike not being open with my patients."

"I get it. But why am I your patient? I don't remember signing up for this?" Were they messing with me or something?

"We thought it would be best if someone could help you through this," Ratchet told me. "You went through a traumatic experience and…" I held up my hand and he stopped talking.

"Got it," I stated. "But I only experienced everything because of you guys bringing me here. Way to try and cover your asses. Well it was nice meeting you Rung but I don't feel much like talking anymore. If you guys would just send me home like I asked then I wouldn't even need to talk to someone about me being upset."

"But," the medic started but I cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it," I snapped back. They thought I needed some help? They were the ones who couldn't figure out what I was doing here to begin with. If anyone needed professional help it was them. "Now if one of you would be so kind I'd like to go back to my room. I don't care if one of you take me or if someone comes to get me."

* * *

I didn't talk to anyone an entire day after that I was so mad. Yeah I was being a little childish but give me a break. Rung gave me his number if I ever needed to talk, yeah right. I passed First Aid in the hallway but couldn't find the strength to return his happy demeanor. This was all utter bullshit plan and simple. It would've been one thing if they'd introduced me to Rung and told me what he was. If they'd said something like, 'You can talk to him if you want. We know this must be very confusing for you' I could've handled that. Not all this secrecy. I wondered if these Decepticons I kept hearing about were any better. Maybe Red wasn't as out there with his theories as I'd first thought. Stupid little old me thought I could actually trust the giant aliens who'd kidnapped. I wouldn't be fooled twice.

* * *

Optimus was not pleased with how matters had turned out. Mea had discovered Rung's profession on her own and had been more upset that they'd tried to set her up as his patient in secret than at Rung in particular. She refused to come out of her room and did not speak to anyone an entire cycle. Times like this the Prime could not help but start to feel his age. If Elita were here she'd know exactly what to do… But she wasn't and as Prime it was his job to make Mea understand matters and help her adjust to Cybertron. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

"Hey Jazz," I stated finally breaking down. I was still angry but it was more on the backburner at this point. Boredom overtaking it. "Mind if I look around today?"

"Sure thing little Guardian." I think they were so happy I was talking they would've said yes to nearly anything. Jazz led me around the building and pointed out some of the landmarks from the windows. Like there was this awesome looking amusement park place called Six Lasers Over Cybertron. I guess you had to buy tickets months in advance or the park would've been swamped by the overall population otherwise. I asked if I could go and just look at it sometime and that's when things went from overall bad but alright in my mind to oh crapballs. Turns out I wasn't allowed to leave the tower either. For 'safety' reasons as they put it. Until they knew exactly what it was I should be doing and maybe visit the Allspark itself I was to be kept under constant watch. I guess only the higher ups themselves and a few exceptions, like Rung, even knew why I was on the planet.

Jazz tried to distract me by leading me to this plaza thing they had with these awesome giant crystals that were basically like their plants. In my mind they might as well have said, 'Are you ready? Let's get it on.' Now I'm not one of those people who feel the need to constantly break the rules but this was too much. As cool as they all were and the tower was I wanted to be able to see more of the planet I wasn't allowed to leave. What was I being reduced to a princess up in her tower? Nu uh I was calling bullshit on that one.

That's why later that night I gazed out of my balcony and looked more carefully where possible footholds and such might be. There was a small roof part about fifty feet under the balcony. From there I might be able to climb down some pipes but it would be a long way down and this building was ridiculously tall. Even if I made it to the ground I saw a protective wall lining the place and guards posted around it. How the hell could I get past them? I needed a little more time to plan.

* * *

Alpha Trion asked to talk to me the next day. Although I was mad at most of the bots in general over being kept here I couldn't help but find some sort of peace in talking to the old bot. He seemed to understand my situation and didn't mind it when I pointed out how stupid all of this was. That I might be more inclined to me nicer and such if maybe I could go outside. Trion didn't say much but did end up teaching me more of Cybertron's history. Weird planet or not I still liked it when he told me about Primus and Unicron. Though no one was entirely sure where the bringer of death ended up. Plus these original Thirteen Primes he described were neat. I wondered what they'd think off all this. "Are any of them still alive?" I asked. I guess these guys could live a really long time.

"Perhaps," he answered shutting the Covenant. "One can never be sure." It was then a knock came at the door and my escort had arrived. "Oh and Mea?"

"Yeah?"

"The younger guards are on duty tonight. I must say they get bored fairly quickly." I didn't reply but just looked at him a moment longer before I smiled and waved goodbye. Turns out Prowl was my escort this time. He didn't look happy about it and I wondered if there was anything that did make him happy.

"Prowl?" I asked as we walked along.

"Yes?" he inquired while reading a datapad. That was a little rude.

"What's it like to have your type of processor? Can you ever slow things down or…"

"You wouldn't understand," he stated cutting me off.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Try me."

"Let me phrase it another way then," he stopped looking at the pad. "You do not have the mental capacity to comprehend it."

He really just went there? "Well pardon me for giving a shit and trying to make conversation. I understand how Optimus and Jazz got where they are but you… With your attitude it's a wonder someone hasn't kicked your ass yet."

His frown depended. "I am fully capable of handling my duties. Not that someone like you would recognize that."

"And what does that mean?" we turned a corner and I saw we were at the hallway my room was in.

"You have no duties. Unlike the rest of us you may do whatever it is you please and we must bow to your every whim."

"Oh yeah cause this is just a vacation for me," I countered. "You can leave anytime you want and this is your home planet. I don't have that luxury pal."

"My designation is Prowl."

"What ya gonna do step on me?" now I was nearly seeing red. "I don't know what your problem is."

"You should be honored to be named the Guardian of the Allspark," he stated. "You should honor your duty and be ready to perform any and all tasks designed for your station. Though due to your organic form I doubt there is much you will be able to do."

"Say that again."

"It seems not even your audio sensors work properly."

"You are an ass!" I acted on instinct and punched what part of him was closest to me, which turned out to be his leg. I wasn't aiming to hurt him, not that I could seeing as he was metal. But I couldn't help it. I was trapped here and he had the nerve to say I should be grateful? Then he insulted the fact I wasn't metal like his big butt? That was crossing a line.

Though when my fist made contact with the metal something weird happened. There was a tingling sensation like how when your leg falls asleep or something. Then it was like I got a weird flash across my mind. All these numbers and stuff I had no idea about. Prowl didn't move the entire time but got a weird look on his face like it was one of surprise. Then he moved away the same time I did and we just looked at each other.

"That was weird," I commented.

"How?" he started and it looked like he'd just seen a ghost or something. "How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" He might've been an ass but he was starting to freak me out. He stood against the wall like I was going to attack him or something. "Hey, you ok?" I took a step forward but didn't get much further than that.

"Stay back!" he ordered and opened the door to my room without even looking at the key pad. Without warning he took a couple steps toward me and then used his hand to basically shove me in the room. "Hey!" I shouted as I nearly lost my footing at ate it into the floor. He didn't give me an answer but shut the door like I was diseased or something.

"That does it!" I stomped over to the balcony and looked down. I'd had enough. One way or the other I was getting the hell out of here.

* * *

In the hallway.

Prowl hand one servo pressed against a wall to support himself as his mind reeled over what had just occurred. For that brief moment when she'd connected with him his processor had stopped computing all of the scenarios and statistics that normally spat out at him. It was like he was a regular bot and could only concentrate on one thing at a time. Like how she'd been touching him.

Logic screamed at him that it wasn't possible. She was just an organic, how could she possibly have any effect on him? Let alone the ability to temporarily turn off his processor. Though… And he would not admit this, he had almost experienced a sense of relief before his panic set in. His mind had been truly quiet for once in his life, nearly at peace.

"Must have been a malfunction," he muttered to himself as he continued on down the hallway. Yes, that was the logical assumption here. Merely a malfunction he'd have to either take care of himself or get Ratchet to look at. That organic had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.


	10. Escape Attempt Number One

**I'm not sure if you all know or not but I suffered a recent family tragedy and also got a new job. Long story short I'm busy and tired. Add in school and it's a wonder I'm still functioning. So please understand when I won't be able to get chapters out as fast**.

* * *

I was able to slide between the balcony pillars and shimmy to the wall of the tower. Good thing this city was huge and really bright at night or I wouldn't have been able to see to does this. Plus the tower itself was so big I don't think one of them would've been able to climb down like I could. But the holes and crevices in the side were just large enough for me to use. Not that the chilly night air was happening.

It took a while and I nearly lost my glasses a few times, yeah cause not being able to see would've made this all the easier, but I managed to get to the roof part underneath me. From there it was a balancing act and I nearly slipped once but caught myself. Banged my hip pretty good though. "Ow," I rubbed it as I kept on my way. Thanks to some outdoor pipes and more crevices I was able to move from roof area to roof area. Until it was a straight shot to the ground.

I ducked down because the roof part I was on was even level with the guard station at the gate. I only had to wait a minute before the guard looked like he was preoccupied. Either he was doing what was the equivalent of the internet here or watching some sort of video. "Thank you Alpha Trion," I mumbled making my way to a pipe.

It was not fun. I climbed down for what may have been two hours. I'm not sure what that translates to height wise. At one point I nearly lost my grip and slid down way faster than I wanted to. "Ah," I complained. What was the equivalent of rug burn on your entire front? Though I guess it would be metal burn. Not pleasant at all.

I eventually made it to the ground. I was exhausted, my hands felt like they were going to swell up tomorrow, and the sun was starting to come up. Though I couldn't tell what time that meant seeing as their days were longer than Earth's. "T-this sucks," I gasped out collapsing to my knees.

I'd made it this far but what now? I still had to get past this wall and all the guards, even if they were incompetent. But how? It was huge and I had no idea what could be waiting at the gate, if I could even find it. Besides, where would I go? This wasn't Earth. I couldn't just call a cab. "Oh man," I put my head in my sore hands. "Ow. What now?"

At least the temperature was starting to warm up. I glanced up and saw the alien sun peaking over the top of the gate. I wouldn't have much time before they found I was missing. And I'd made it this far. This could be my one chance to go, wherever it was I wanted to go. I'd find my way. I stood back up. I could do this! I couldn't give up.

So I ran around looking for a way out. I probably ran more right then than I ever had in my entire life. "Not b-built for t-this," I gasped looking for any way out. It was so air tight. And that's when I saw it. A crack. Not big enough to mean anything structurally. But there was a piece moved out of the wall. I went and examined it. I'd have to crawl but I could make it. "Come on butt," I said squeezing through. "You're not that big." I heard someone coming on the other side and forced myself through before they could pass by and see me.

I stumbled out the other side and got up to my feet. "Ah," I caught my breath and looked around nearly in a haze. "I did it," I nearly whispered. A grin spread across my face. Who was the princess in the tower now? "I did it!" Though I glanced around horridly before running off like I was a five year old who got caught in the cookie jar.

"No idea where I'm going but ha!" I wanted to laugh but kept myself quiet for fear of being found out. I couldn't help it as I did glance back at the tower. That thing was way bigger than I thought it was. Impressive that I managed to scale down it, from wherever my room was anyway. I ran away with a smile on my face.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"I'm tellin' ya she ran off!" Jazz told Prowl for the third time.

"And how would she have done this?" the second-in-command questioned. "I refuse to believe she made it out herself."

"Why?" the third inquired. "She's done it before."

"If you haven't noticed she's an organic. There's not much she is capable of."

"You keep tellin' yourself that Prowler." They both stood at attention when the Prime came into the room.

"Sir," Prowl started. "I have not found any evidence of foul play and Red Alert is at the perimeter interrogating the guards now."

"Any idea what occurred here?"

"The most likely scenario is…"

"She ran away," Jazz interrupted him. "No one coulda gotten to her and none of the guards saw anything. Mea clearly wasn't happy here so she probably took off."

"And how do you propose she did that?" Prowl looked at him.

"The same way I would. She climbed."

"Not…"

"If that is the case then we need to know if she made it beyond the gate," Optimus noted.

"Lord Prime," Prowl stood his ground. "With all due respect she does not even come up to our knee joints. That climb would be perilous for us let alone such a fragile creature. If she did attempt it she would have fallen and…"

"Prowl," Prime interrupted him. "I am not sure what transpired between you and Mea but it is clouding your judgment. She is far more resilient than you give her credit for. Jazz would you mind helping Blaster examine the security footage near the wall?"

"On it," Jazz replied and nodded at Prowl before he followed Optimus out of the room.

* * *

Elsewhere.

This city was so big it was blowing my mind. Seeing it from a window was one thing. It was another to be walking around in it. My neck wanted to cramp up from me looking up so much. Thankfully most of the bots walking around were so busy with their own thing none of them bothered to look down and I moved around the shadowed areas virtually undetected.

I distantly wished Maggie was here to see this. It would be awesome if I wasn't in a hostage situation. Though I suppose as hostage situations go it wasn't terrible. That's when I noticed something. One of the off brand vehicles on the road stopped and there was a weird metal sound. Then in front of my eyes the car thing actually morphed into one of the bots. I couldn't help it as my mouth fell open. "HOLY!" I couldn't help it as I became reenergized and ran for it like I was crazy. "THEY TURN INTO STUFF!" I cried while running.

What all could they turn into? How could they turn into stuff to begin with? This was left out of my little learning seasons. I ran into a back alley and hid behind a dumpster. Or what I assumed was one. I taped it to be sure. Then I leaned against it and crouched down nearly into a ball. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

So… Cybertronians could turn into things? No one acted like it was new on the street when the one guy did it so I assumed it was commonplace. Ok, so all those cars and planes I can assume are them and not a means of transportation. If it didn't weird me out so much I would've thought it was awesome. Why didn't they let me in on this little, or big, secret back at the tower? Jerks.

I sat there for a time getting my breathing under control and calming my nerves before I continued on. Maybe they didn't show me it because it freaked me out this much. It's normal for them but completely alien to me. Wonder what they think of our cars and stuff then. I peeked out and watched the street for a while. I saw a few more guy change into their robot form or into their vehicles mode.

Maybe they could only transform into a means of transportation then? But I could be wrong. I'd just have to watch myself all the more. I stuck to the shadows even more and crouched more than I walked or ran. It was interesting just watching them go about their daily life. Ironically it did remind me of Earth. Bots walked into and out of buildings that might've been their work or shops. Sometimes they walked with one another or in groups. I couldn't understand a word they were saying but I could tell they were all in conversation with each other. It was during this time I noticed bots that could've been female walking around. I say female based on what their body looked like. For all I know these bots could all be guys or they didn't have a gender. Though there wasn't many of the ones who looked like girls to me. But there were ones that were smaller than the rest. I think I remember Red Alert telling me there were such things as minibots that were smaller than the average bot. They were about half the size, if that, of the regular bots I'd seen but they were still bigger than me. I think the smallest I saw was still two heads taller than me.

I did have to hide from them though seeing as they were close enough to the ground to maybe catch me in line of sight. I nearly laughed when I saw one bot walking what looked like a giant robotic dog. The thing looked exactly like a metal bloodhound. That meant they had animals here too? I suppose it made sense. Wonder if any of them resembled more Earth animals. Only one way to find out. I slowly made my way in the opposite direction of the tower.

* * *

Iacon Tower.

"We found something," Blaster and Jazz sat at the main controls with Optimus standing close behind. "She appears in camera range nine-nine-two," he indicated the screen where the girl ran into frame. "We follow her to camera range one-one-five-nine. Then she stops." On the screen there was a crack in the wall's foundation. She squeezed into it and disappeared from the screen. "From here we lose her. I might be able to relocate her if I access the outside video feed."

"Go ahead Blaster," Optimus nodded. "I'll make sure you receive more help."

"Lord Prime!" Red Alert ran up to them and looked more flustered than normal. "You have a call sir. It's the High Priest."

"I got this," Jazz got up and went off to answer it. If anyone could distract the seeker and make him hang up it was the head of secret security. But that would only buy them so much time. Not to mention if this got out what it would mean for Iacon's image, namely its leader and the Autobots in general. But that was a fleeting thought in the Lord Prime's processor. Mea was out there somewhere in a city she had no knowledge up. There were so many dangers she could run into. She could starve or dehydrate, stumble into a section of Iacon where oxygen wasn't plentiful, or come across anyone. Optimus had faith in his people and what greatness they could accomplish. But he wasn't foolish. Not every Autobot, Neutral, or Decepticon running around Iacon was decent. She could run into an organic hater or some bot out of his processor. He had to find her and fast.

* * *

In the city.

It was difficult to judge distance. Everything was so huge and the city was flat enough to throw me off. Something that looked right there could've been five miles away. I felt like I'd been walking forever and the tower still seemed to loom over me. I would've tried to hitch a ride but all the cars were freaking robots.

I stopped to rest for a few when something dawned on me. I had no food or water and no real way to get it. I suppose I should've considered that before leaving. Not like I could've taken anything with me. "Crap," my stomach lightly gurgled and I choose to ignore it. This was going to be a real problem if I couldn't even find water. So far I hadn't seen any. What if the only water on the whole planet was at that tower? Too late to think about turning back now.

Maybe I was so determined not to dwell on the negatives or maybe cause I couldn't do much else but I found myself walking again. I didn't have a plan, or any clue as to where I would end up or if I'd be ok. Strangely I found that didn't bother me. I just sort of let my feet go where they wanted while I enjoyed the scenery. I was never good at directions but I felt myself being almost drawn in this one direction. I decided to trust my gut and not overthink things as I took in all the interconnected roads and nearly limitless skyscrapers.

* * *

Shortly.

"Screamer won't be callin' back for a while," Jazz smiled at his leader and Optimus knew he was telling the truth. He didn't want to know what it was his third-in-command said exactly to keep the High Priest occupied but he wasn't complaining.

"I got something," Blaster said after two joors. He probably could've been quicker about it if it wasn't for a fact some of the younger guards had accidentally forgotten to turn certain cameras off and on at specific intervals. As a result there was twice as much footage to go through than normal. "She comes out here and goes into camera range two-five-nine. I lost her for a while but found cameras nine-eight-one and nine-seven-six picked her up. She goes in and out of frame here. Then camera nine-nine-five catches a glimpse of her here before she's out of range of the tower's camera field." It wasn't much to go on. They saw her run off into the city in one direction but they were joors behind her. She could've been nearly anywhere by this point. "I'll have to go through security and traffic cams," Blaster went on. "But it'll take some time. I have an idea of where she might've gone but she could've turned or went down an unmarked alley."

"You'll need more assistance," Optimus concurred. "Jazz, comm Perceptor and ask him to assist. Rung as well. Perhaps he knows enough of her behavior to guess where she could've run to."

"Here to assist sir," they turned and saw Prowl standing there at attention. "There's an eight-five percent probability she ran straight. If you could get me another camera angle I could calculate if she stayed on course or turned. That is if you want me here sir."

"Of course," Optimus nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "Your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

"Lord Prime," a newer recruit came up to them. "Uh… Alpha Trion…"

"Is already here," the older bot walked into the room. The younger bot looked surprised but Trion patted him on the shoulder. "Run along now. You have other duties to attend to Smokescreen."

"Yes sir!" the bot ran off at full speed.

"Wish I had that much energy," Trion muttered before he turned to the others. "I see Mea left us. I'm not surprised."

"Was this predicted in the Covenant?" Prowl asked.

"I used some common sense," Alpha Trion countered. "Mea isn't some animal to be caged. It's no wonder she ran off. I would've if I was in her position."

"Is there something you wished to add to the situation sir?" Prowl inquired.

"Don't worry young bot. I'll be out of your wires in a moment."

"Do you know if Mea is going to be found soon?" Optimus spoke up.

"No. All I know is that she'll be fine until we find her."

"Then if you'll excuse us," Prowl turned back to the screens with the others.

"You know the Lord Protector and High Priest will find out about this. It is only a matter of when."

"I understand," the Prime couldn't help but vent.

"This does not have to be a bad thing," Trion stated before he headed back for the door. "Things will turn out Prime. Just trust our creator and the Matrix. They will tell you what is right." He waited until he was clear of the room before he said one more thing. "Of course the bots she'll run into before we find her are another thing entirely."

* * *

With Mea.

"Hm," I mumbled walking around a corner. I wondered just how many Cybertronians there were. I knew the planet was bigger than Earth but what about the population? How did they even make new bots? Questions filtered across my mind but it's not like I had any answers.

I wasn't paying attention as I went to turn a corner. This part didn't seem as busy as everywhere else but that didn't mean too much. I ended up running smack into something, more like someone. My face clanged against them and the force of the impact made me fall backwards. "Ow," I held my noise and it was a wonder I didn't break it. "Sorry," I apologized out of instinct before I realized I'd just run into one of them.

I quickly looked up to see two minibots standing there. One was white and blue, with a blue visor. The other one was white, grey, and had orange and other colors on his chest. His head was mainly white but his face was red and his visor was blue. I saw something on the side of his head. Was that a camera? "Um," I didn't know what to do.

* * *

"What is it?" Tailgate ducked behind the other bot partially after Rewind had run into it. The small organic had been knocked on its aft and was now looking up at the two of them.

"I think it's a human," Rewind told him examining her while going through his files. None of them extremely useful seeing as he'd never run into a human, or any organic for that matter, before. No one he knew had either. All he had to go on was some files the Prime had released after he'd first come into contact with the younger race. She spoke a language he was quickly able to identify as English and downloaded it and sent Tailgate a copy. "Hi," Rewind offered her his servo. "Sorry I ran into you. You ok?" She was even smaller than they were for Primus' sake!

* * *

I was a little surprised when the guy with the camera started speaking English and offered me his hand. "Yeah," was all I managed as I let him help me up. "Thanks."

"No problem. My designation's Rewind and this is Tailgate. Sorry if it looks like we're gawking at you but we've never seen one of your kind before."

"I've never seen any organic before," Tailgate spoke up.

"Well I've never talked to two minibots before so I guess we're even." I wasn't sure why but I was getting a nice vibe from these guys.

"So what brings you to Cybertron?" Rewind asked.

"I…" What the hell was I gonna say to that? Oh yeah your leader and his peeps kidnapped me. "It was an accident really." Not exactly a lie. "I'm actually looking for a way home."

* * *

"Really?" Rewind knew few organics liked to travel to Cybertron to begin with. He'd never heard of a human doing so before and now she wanted to leave.

"How long will you be staying?" Tailgate inquired.

"Not long," she answered. "Well I don't want to bother you guys more than I already have. I'll just be going…"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Rewind found himself asking. "I mean I understand not everyone likes being asked questions but if you don't mind."

"Right now I don't have anywhere to go," she answered with a shy smile. "And I don't mind your questions. Fire away."

* * *

"How about we go back to my hub suite first?" he asked me. "Where we live," he clarified seeing my confused face.

"Oh sure. If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," both of them got on either side of me as Rewind started leading the way. "So Mea how are you liking Cybertron so far? Is it that different from your planet? What's it called?"

"Earth," I told him. "And I like it a lot more now that I meet you two."

"It must be exciting," Tailgate said. "Visiting another world. I wish I could do that." I wasn't sure where this was going to take me but as I walked with Tailgate and Rewind down the street I couldn't help but feel the way I did when me and Maggie walked together back home.


	11. Trouble and Personal Bubbles

**Man Soundwave is hard to write. I hope I got his voice right.**

* * *

We got a lot of stares as we walked down the various streets of this place. Rewind and Tailgate ignored the looks so I did as well. Turns out Rewind was a videographer and recorded everything he could using a camera in his head. Tailgate was a bomb disposal bot but he usually had a lot of free time seeing as Iacon didn't see that kind of trouble very often. I also learned Rewind could transform into a giant memory stick and Tailgate into a tiny car. I couldn't turn into anything and they seemed to get it. Neither of them felt the need to transform that much and often walked around like we were doing now instead of rolling around.

It took a while, they had to slow down a little because of me, but we made it to the building Rewind lived in. Tailgate lived in a separate building nearby but came in with us. We road an elevator up to some floor marked in their language but I was guessing it was floor fifty. The buildings around here weren't Iacon Tower but they couldn't be laughed at either.

Rewind led us down the hall and unlocked a door. When he opened it the place oddly reminded me of the apartment I shared with Maggie. Only on a slightly bigger scale. Though I saw many things had been adjusted for Rewind' height. Like there was a small step ladder in the kitchen looking area so he could reach the cupboards. "Domey won't be home for a few more joors."

"I didn't think of that," Tailgate stated. "How are you going to explain this to him?"

"Who's Domey?" I asked.

"Sorry," Rewind motioned for me to sit down on his couch. I sort of had to jump onto it but I managed on my own. "Chromedome. He's my Conjunx Endura."

"Your what?"

"My better half," he tried.

"Oh you mean your partner? Like you guys love each other." No one told me they did relationships. Rewind then went better in depth on the topic since I brought it up. Turns out he and this Chromedome guy could also be called sparkmates. It meant they were basically soul mates only these guys took it to another level. They literally merged their sparks, their cores or souls, and would be together forever. It entailed they could feel each other's emotions, where the other was, and could see through each other's eyes if they wanted to. Major drawback though was that if one died it was a guaranteed death for the other out of grief. But that type of love and commitment. When I relayed human relationships it paled in comparison.

"Do you have an Endura?" Rewind asked me. "Or husband? Or is it wife?"

"No, I don't have either. I've never even dated before. No one's been interested I guess. What about you Tailgate?"

"Me? No," he messed with his hands a little and I could've sworn he was fidgeting. "But I'd like to… Someday."

"No sense in rushing," I smiled at him. "Nice guy like you? You'll find someone no problem." The conversation dissolved after that into the two of them and me trading asking questions about each other and our cultures. It was nice to just sit around and feel as close to normal as possible. I didn't see any water or food but these guys had to eat something right?

* * *

Two Joors Later.

Chromedome made his way to his hub suite with a little trepidation. Earlier Rewind had messaged him and stated that he was to download a certain language file and that they had a 'guest' who might be staying over the orn. But he didn't get much more information than that and Rewind made sure to block off that particular part of their bond. He heard Rewind and Tailgate from outside but couldn't make out who this new voice was. Maybe Tailgate found himself a nice femme? In any case he was not ready to see a tiny organic sitting on the furniture while Tailgate messed around with what was on her head.

"Hi Domey," Rewind ran over to greet him and he could feel the minibot smiling. "You're home early."

"Yeah…" He looked in between his partner and the giggling organic.

"Hello!" she called from where she sat. "I'm Mea. You must be Chromedome. Rewind's told me a lot about you."

"All flattering I hope," he replied.

"Ow! Watch out Tailgate. I don't mind you messing with my hair just don't pull too hard."

"Sorry!"

"Can I speak to you in the other room?"

"Course Domey," Rewind might as well have skipped his way into their berthroom.

"What is that?"

"She's a human from the planet known as Earth and her designation is Mea," Rewind answered without missing a beat.

"I mean what's she doing in our home?"

"She's lost and doesn't have anywhere to go."

"So let me guess you offered for her to stay here," the bigger bot vented. "Rewind do you realize how dangerous this could be? What if she's a criminal or something? Just what all do you know about her?"

"I know she's nice and has no idea how to get back to her planet. I couldn't just leave her on the street."

"Why not? You don't know what she's capable of."

"You worry too much," Rewind cracked their door open so they could see out. "Does that look the least bit threatening to you?" Mea sat their humming while Tailgate went about still playing with her hair.

"That's… Not the point. You should've discussed this with me before you brought a strange organic alien into our home."

"It's only for the orn. Come on Domey you're the one always telling me I should get out and make new friends."

"Don't use my own words against me. You and I both know you'll get invested in her and then watch her turn out to be a shipjacker or something."

"Domey," he glanced down and caught sight of his partner using his saddest look he could pull off with his blue visor.

"No."

"Come on."

"No, Rewind."

"It's only one cycle."

"You and I both know it'll turn into more than one cycle."

"But look at her! She's so cute once you get past the organic part."

"Do you want her as a friend or a pet?"

"Please Domey. I just want to help her."

Chromedome felt his determination waving as his partner kept staring at him and sending sad pulses across their bond. He rubbed hi temple a moment before he spoke again. "Alright but just for tonight and if she turns out to be some sort of…"

"Thank you Domey!" Rewind bounded off their berth and into his partner's arms. He then rubbed their face plates together affectionately. "I'll take care of everything. I promise you won't regret this."

"Yeah yeah. How is it you always get what you want?"

"Cause you love me."

Their little moment was interrupted as a familiar voice could be heard from the other room as their door opened. "Hey everyone! The life of the parties here!"

"Swerve?!"

"You invited him over?" Chromedome sat Rewind back down as they jumped into action.

"It was before I met Mea and I forgot!"

"What's all the excitement about?" the minibot questioned before he took notice of the organic. "Oh so it's that kind of party."

* * *

So it turned out this new white, pinkish, new minibot with a blue visor who just burst into the door loudly is called Swerve and is a friend of theirs. He works in metallurgy which they had to explain to me but once he started speaking English I learned he actually wanted to one day open his own bar. He wasn't put off that I was human but just started talking to me like we were old friends. It was oddly nice.

"Oh you gotta see the sights before you leave!" he told me. "There's Six Lasers Over Cybertron, Maccadam's Old Oil House…"

"The hall of records!" Tailgate chimed in.

Just then my stomach let out a loud growl. They all just sort of looked at me. "Sorry guys. I'm just a little hungry."

"So what type of energon ya drink? High grade, low grade, medium grade. I know this one recipe that would knock even the Lord Prime out."

"What's energon?" That got me a history lesson which only left us all puzzling over whether or not I could eat energon. They all agreed it was a bad idea seeing as they'd heard stories of energon offlining, or killing, organics. Nope not trying that. But that didn't leave them a lot of options. They didn't have a clue what organic matter I could consume if they could even find any on Cybertron. Though they were able to get water so I was happy in that factor.

So I found myself hungry that night as me and Swerve sat on the couch and watched the equivalent of their television. Mainly news but they had plays and other stuff on too. I yawned and couldn't help it as my eyes slammed shut. I was beyond tired. I'd escaped the tower, run into some new bots, met some other bots, and felt for the first time in a long while I could actually relax around these guys.

* * *

Mea seemed to be deep in recharge as she leaned against swerve on their couch. The minibot didn't move for fear of waking her up. That left the others to speak in low tones as they tried to figure out exactly what to do. Mea had informed them water was one thing she needed and thankfully they could get it right out of their shower units for her. But what food she consumed was another matter.

"Where are we supposed to even find organic food?" Tailgate asked.

"Maybe one of the bigger traders would know. I could always go find Swindle," Rewind stated.

"No remember the last time you tried to get in contact with him? He was arrested," Chromedome replied. "Why don't we just take her to the officials? I'm sure they could do something for her."

"We're her friends," Rewind countered. "We should figure out something. What if we take her to the Lord Prime and we never see her again or something? You've heard the rumors going around."

"That's all they are," his partner recounted. "Rumors."

"Why don't we take her to go see Skids or Brainstorm?" Swerve managed to say from his position. "They know more about organics than we do."

"You really trust Brainstorm with her?" Chromedome inquired.

"You got a better idea?" Rewind countered.

"Fine but I still say we call Skids first. The less bots who know what's going on here the better."

"You're too paranoid," Swerve stopped for a second when Mea stirred but she was just shifting in her sleep and he looked back at them when he was sure she wasn't waking up. "You should really learn to relax or you'll end up like Red Alert."

"I don't think anyone could end up like Red Alert," Tailgate lightly laughed as his own joke. "But are we all agreed? Tomorrow we take her to see Skids and if he can't do anything then we go to Brainstorm."

* * *

Meanwhile in Kaon.

"What news have you been able to collect on this Mea, Soundwave?" the Lord Protector stood looking out over his city.

"Ravage and Lazerbeak provided intel. Mea Smith, Guardian of the Allspark is currently missing," the third-in-command answered.

"Oh really?" Megatron nearly smirked to himself. So the Lord Prime couldn't manage to keep track of one little organic? Interesting. "When?"

"This cycle. Rumble and Frenzy attempting to locate now."

"Good. When you manage to find this organic I want her brought here quietly. And unharmed."

"Soundwave acknowledges Lord Megatron."

* * *

Iacon.

"Blaster's going through everything he can find," Ratchet stated to the Prime. "Jazz, Prowl, and nearly everyone else who knows about Mea is lending a servo."

"You came here for another reason," Optimus knew one of his oldest friends well enough to guess why.

"I got a bad feeling Prime. You know as well as I do Megatron has probably had optics on Mea even with our advanced security. He'll know she's missing and you can guess who he'll get to track her down."

"Blaster is the best at what he does."

"I'm not doubting his abilities but Soundwave is just as good as him, probably better if I'm being truthful here. If the Decepticons find Mea before we do who knows what Megatron will do. I don't trust his medics enough to be able to care for Mea…"

"What else is troubling you?"

"Mea's human Optimus. She needs a constant oxygen rich environment to breathe, she needs water within three days or she'll get so dehydrated she'll offline, if she doesn't ingest the right organic matter her body will turn on itself, and even one mech not paying attention and stepping the wrong way."

"We will find her Ratchet."

"I know that. It's just, in what kind of condition? I'll be the first to admit I'm no expert on humans. If she comes in injured or ill…"

"Mea will be fine. I have inquired the Matrix and I have not seen anything negative coming of this."

"I wish I could trust it as much as you do," the medic vented. "Sorry to take up your time. I have to get back before First Aid reorganizes all of my instruments again."

* * *

The next Orn.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard someone ask above me.

"I don't think so."

"Shhh. You're gonna wake her up." I yawned and opened my eyes. "Told you."

"Morning," I said. It was then I noticed I was leaning on Swerve while everyone else hung out nearby. "Sorry Swerve. You could've just shoved me off. I sleep like a rock."

"Nah," he stretched. "Anyway we wanted to run something by you."

"Ok," I couldn't help but notice how empty my stomach was. It was giving me a headache.

"We have some bots we'd like you to meet," Rewind told me. "They might be able to help us get you some food."

"But only if you want to meet them," Tailgate added.

"I'm up for it," I stated. "So when can I meet them?"

"There's Skids now," Swerve pointed to the window and I saw a blue bot hanging upside down off a wire. "Hey Skids!"

"He never uses the door," Chromedome muttered opening the window and the bot swung in. It reminded me of Batman.

"So where's this Mea you wanted me to meet?" he inquired looking around.

"Wow!" I couldn't help it as I jumped off the couch and ran over. "That was so awesome! How did you do that?"

"I'm guessing this is her," everyone nodded. "Hello," he bent down. "I'm Skids and I'm a theoretician. Nice to meet you." From there we told Skids my predicament. He usually dealt with peace negotiations but had come into contact with organics before. Unfortunately he wasn't adapt at what made organics tick and besides this Brainstorm guy he didn't know anyone else. So we were off to see someone else.

"Hey Mea?" Swerve asked out of nowhere as we were all walking out of their building.

"Yes?"

"Can I carry you on my shoulders?"

"Huh?"

"Where did that come from?" Skids questioned and I could see the others were confused as well.

"Oh come on," Swerve countered. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who thought of it. Mea's smaller than all of us. Which means it's my chance for once to carry someone instead of the other way around."

"I never thought of it that way," Tailgate stated.

"I wanna carry her too!" Rewind said. "You carry me all the time Domey. Now it's my turn to do the same for someone else."

"That is if she's ok with this," Skids noted. "You can just ignore them if you want to."

"Um." I'd never had anyone ask me that before. "It would get us there faster. But only if you want to."

"I call dibs!" Swerve lightly grabbed me.

"I get to carry her next," Rewind countered.

It was odd to be sitting on his shoulders as we walked down the street. We got even more stares than before but none of us acted on them. Though it was a nice change of view and they didn't have to wait up for me. We went along for what might've been an hour before we turned down some alleys. The farther we went the less shiny everything became and I wondered if this was their version of the slums.

"Word of warning," Skids told me. "Brainstorm can be intense."

"And don't bring up what his job is," Chromedome added.

"He got kicked out of the scientific community," Rewind said. "His last experiment… No one got hurt or anything but let's just say it made a very big boom."

"Half of Cybertron was without power for two orns," Tailgate added.

We finally stopped in front of some giant old looking building that was falling apart. There was a giant satellite looking dish on top of the place. Skids knocked on the door and a video camera popped out of the side. "Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Who do you think?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"It's Chromedome," the bigger bot stepped forward. "Remember me? Your one friend?"

"Go away. I'm busy."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Come back later."

"You really want to pass up meeting a human?" Swerve spoke up and pointed to where I was sitting on him. The camera zoomed in on me and I waved. There was a clicking sound and the door swung open.

"Do come in."

This place had more equipment than Perceptor's lab. And I think a mad scientist really did live here. "Hello!" we all looked up to see a white and aquamarine bot with a yellow face and eyes hanging from the ceiling. "Be down in a moment."

"He likes to show off," Chromedome whispered to me.

"Ah I wondered why you sent me that language file! Look at you," he got really close and actually picked me up. I let out a surprised squeak. "You're brilliant! I can't wait to…"

"Brainstorm," Skids patted his arm as Chromedome gently took me out of his grasp. "Focus."

"And don't freak her out," the bot holding me stated. "You violated her personal bubble."


	12. Back Again

"Hm," the former scientist kept tilting his head back and forth while I stood on his scanner thing. "Turn that way please."

"Ok." I'm pretty sure Brainstorm had performed almost every test on me he could. I'd been poked prodded and maybe it was due to this annoying hunger but I was starting to get mad. I informed them I might get snippy as my blood sugar level drops. "Can I get off now?"

"Just…"

"I think that's enough," Skids picked me up and sat me down. "So can you do anything?"

"Hold on a breem," he went over and taped on some keyboard while looking at a screen that made absolutely no sense to me.

"Well?" Swerve asked.

"I now know exactly what Mea is composed of along with what she can and cannot consume," Brainstorm told us. "But there is a slight problem."

"That is?" Rewind took up.

"There's not anything edible for her on Cybertron and I don't have the tools to synthesis something for her."

"That's terrific," I couldn't help it as I sat down. I'd kill for a burrito right now.

"But there is a bright side," he continued. "There is a bot on this planet who might have something for you."

"Who is it?" Chromedome spoke up.

"Why Swindle of course!"

"I told you Domey," Rewind lightly smacked Chromedome in the leg. "You happen to know where he is?"

"Seeing as he is a con usually in Kaon… But he is known to visit Iacon from time to time. I believe he's coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked as my stomach growled. "Ugh."

"It's ok Mea," Tailgate patted my back. "We'll buy you all the food you can eat! I promise."

"Thanks guys…" All I had to do was hold out one more day. Guess if those survival people on those shows can do it I could do it too. Especially since all these guys were so worried for me and willing to go so far as to help me out.

We spent a good part of the da hanging out with Brainstorm. He was cool once you got past him invading your personal space. Though we eventually had to go because everyone had to run off to work and they thought it best if I stayed at the apartment. No offense to Brainstorm but whatever was bubbling out of that beaker did not look too safe to me.

I found myself sitting on their couch watching some of their television. Not that I could understand any of it. But I settled on a show where it looked like one guy was trying to find another guy even thought they'd been shipped to two worlds or something? I don't know but it was the best thing on. "Guess these guys never heard of Soap Operas," I laughed as I laid down on the metal couch. Though Rewind had been nice enough to also get me a blanket so I'd be more comfortable. I yawned and figured I might as well take a nap while no one else was there. One way to stave off the hunger pains even if for a couple hours.

* * *

Iacon Tower.

"We found something sir," Blaster stated. The mech looked exhausted after working nearly two orns without rest. "I was able to catch sight of her on a traffic came in sector five." He switched views. "It wasn't easy but I was able to find her again in sector seven after she took some alleys." Sure enough that was Mea walking down the street. The Prime couldn't help but note that she almost looked at home there. "I don't know if you're gonna like this sir."

"Just show us," Prowl ordered. Blaster waited until Prime gave the nod before he showed the rest of the video. Mea was walking down one of the quieter streets and was taking a corner… When she knocked into a bot and was knocked right on her aft. The bot in question was a minibot and his equally sized companion. Some words were shared as the minibot helped her up. Shortly after she went with them as they walked on either side of her.

"I lost them in sector nine," Blaster told them. "The security cameras there have been acting up lately and haven't had the chance to be fixed."

"Do they pop up anywhere else?" Jazz inquired.

"Not from what I've been able to find."

"Then it's safe to assume one or both those mechs live in that sector and that's where they took Mea," Prowl stated.

"There's something else you may want to know," this time Blaster pulled up numerous cameras that covered all of the screens. "I didn't notice it because it only shows up when you log into each camera specifically. But someone's been back hacking the feed."

"Give ya one guess who," Jazz said.

"He's the only one I know good enough to do this to so many cameras simultaneously," Blaster admitted.

"Then we do not have much time," Optimus spoke up. "Blaster I want you, Jazz, Red Alert, and Prowl to give me all the information you can on these mechs in question. They did not appear threatening but I want every precaution taken."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Don't know why I have ta be the one to go grab the squishy," Frenzy grumbled sneaking his way into the building. "Was Ravage and Lazerbeak too good for this?" He shut up momentarily when he felt disapproval come across his bond. "Yeah yeah boss I know. Stay focused. But I've seen scrap yards with more security than this dump." The building itself was considerably old and he doubted any of the security cameras on any of the floors still worked. But he did his job and took them out anyway as he made it to the floor he needed. It'd been no surprise when Soundwave had located the human. And he doubted the Autobots would catch wind of what they did for cycles.

He carefully hacked his way into the hub suite even though his audios only detected one occupant, his target. The Autobots might as well have put out a sign saying, 'Take her!' Though he was a little surprised when he saw her on the couch. He'd been given visual input as to what she looked like but her size was another matter.

She was smaller than any minibot or con he'd come across. Even Ratbat was bigger than her and that was saying something! Well the sooner he grabbed her and ran the sooner he'd be back home and get to enjoy some of those energon treats Soundwave just bought. He only hoped the others hadn't eaten them all yet.

* * *

I was just starting to drift off into dreamland when I heard the door open. By the sound of it I thought maybe Rewind, Tailgate, or Swerve was home early and they just weren't talking as to not wake me. But I happened to peep an eye open and catch sight of who it was. Not one of my friends that was for sure. Could it be a burglar? Did they even have those on Cybertron? What was I supposed to do?

I kept pretending to be asleep as the guy got closer and close. Oh jeez. Then I could tell he was standing right in front of me! That was when the game was over. I snapped my eyes wide open and for a second he stood there like he hadn't been expecting that.

"Now just stay calm and…" I didn't let him finished the sentence as I got up, threw the blanket at him, and jumped off the back of the couch screaming very loudly.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Come back here fleshy!" he called after me and I could hear him running after me. He might've been bigger than me but I was in flight mode and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

He hadn't expected the organic to come online as soon as he walked up to her. He hoped she'd come with him quietly and save him some hassle. No such luck seeing as now she was running around the hub suite sounding like she was being murdered. Surely the neighbors were gonna hear that even if they didn't understand what she was yelling.

He had to grab her and get the pit out of there. But for being so small she sure was fast and loud. "Come here!" he called after her. "I'm not gonna hurt ya! I just wanna talk."

"AAAAAAAWWWWW!" was the reply as he cornered her in the kitchen area. Only for her to run straight back at him and then slide between his pedes at the last second. This was harder than trying to catch Ravage's tail! He could hear his siblings laughing at him or scolding him across the bond. Most wondered how hard it could be to catch her and the others thought it was hilarious. Soundwave however was not finding this funny in the slightest and ordered him to retrieve her and leave at once or he might be caught.

* * *

"Stay away from me!" I yelled jumped back on the couch. He jumped on the table next to it and we stood there for a moment.

"Come with me quietly and I won't hurt ya," he told me.

"Shove it up your butt you toaster!" I countered not having a lot of time to be devoted to insults as I looked for a way out. He came flying at me and I dodged him but he managed to latch ahold of my leg and trip me so I ended up falling off the couch with a loud 'thud' as I hit the floor face first. "OW!" I managed to get out of his grasp and rolled under the couch.

"Oh no ya don't!" he told me and grabbed my arm this time. He tried fighting it and doing dead weight but he pulled me out like I was a ragdoll. "You're comin' with me whether ya like it or not!"

"No I'm not!" I screamed right in his face remembering some self-defense. So I reared back a little and kick him right in the privates, or where I thought his privates would be anyway. It hurt my foot like hell but had the desired effect as he let go of me and I took off again. I would've left but I couldn't reach the door pad. As my luck would have it the door swung open right at that moment and I jumped into the arms of who did it. "REWIND!" I yelled holding onto him for dear life.

"Mea? What's going on?"

"Our neighbors commed us and said it sounded like someone was being offlined in here," Chromedome stood in the doorway too.

"Some strange bot tried to grab me! I think he was a con! He's a minibot too and he's in there!" I pointed to the living room area.

"Stay here," Chromedome told us as he went to investigate. Rewind held onto me like I was a stuffed animal and I did the same to him. He came a minute later. "There was someone here. By the way you two trashed the place. But they're gone now. Went out the berthroom window by the look of it."

"What did he look like?" Rewind asked.

"He was about your height, red and black. And I remember he had that Decepticon symbol on his chest."

"You don't think?"

"What would the cons want with Mea?" Chromedome countered.

"We just heard and came as fast as we could!" Swerve, Skids, and Tailgate all came bolting into the apartment. "Wow. Looks like we missed the fun."

"What happened?" Skids inquired and Chromedome filled him in.

"You're tellin' me you fought off one of the terrrors!" Swerve exclaimed. "Beyond cool!"

"Who?" I asked.

"We don't know if it was Frenzy for sure," Chromedome countered.

"Whoever it was won't be using their interfacing equipment for a while," Swerve smirked. They told me that they did have private parts in the area I'd kicked. Normally their armor down there protected them but if it took a bad direct blow, like I'd done, it could be enough to stun a mech or mess them up badly. Personally I think I just got lucky.

"There's no getting around it now," Skids told us.

"He's right," Chromedome back him up. "We have to call someone about this."

"Why?" Rewind countered.

"Because someone just broke into our hub suite and attempted to kidnap our friend that is why," his partner countered.

"Do we really have to involve the authorities in this?" I questioned. I didn't want to be locked up again. Especially not after meeting these guys and wait did Chromedome just call me 'friend?' Aww he does like me! Oh shit I don't want to be taken away from them! I snuggled more into Tailgate as he hugged me.

"We can't cover this up," Skids stated. "Your neighbors probably reported it by now besides just comming you two."

"Not to mention a con was involved," Swerve took up. "Why would a con break in here and not try to take anything other than Mea? How did he even know she was in here?"

"The same way we did," a familiar voice said from the door. We turned to see Prowl, Jazz, and some other bots standing there. "Hand over the human."

"EEP!" I practically tried to mold myself into the minibot holding me.

"Prowl?" Chromedome asked. "What are you doing here?"

"And Jazz too?" Rewind inquired. "I woulda straightened up first if I knew some of the bigshots in all of Iacon were coming."

"What do you mean hand over the human?" Skids managed to stay on task.

"Just hand Mea over and will straighten all of this out," Jazz stated. "Come on Mea. You had us worried sick." He offered me his hand but I shook my head. "Aw come on little Guardian. Prime's been lookin' everywhere for ya and Ratchet's ready to blow a gasket."

"The Lord Prime!" Tailgate basically yelled. "What does the Lord Prime want with Mea?"

"And why'd you call her little Guardian?" Skids questioned and I noticed they all seemed to be placing themselves in between Prowl and company and Tailgate still holding me.

"That is none of your concern," Prowl countered. "I will inform you all of the situation once we have the human back in our protective custody. Mea it would be best for everyone if you came with us. Preferably quietly."

"Is that anyway to take to someone who was almost kidnapped?" Swerve took up.

"With all due respect it doesn't look like she wants to come with you," Chromedome pointed out.

"You said protective custody," Skids said. "What does that entail exactly? Us never seeing her again I presume."

"I don't want Mea to leave!" Tailgate hugged me as tight as he could without breaking my ribs.

"And I don't want to go!" I added.

"It is not your choice Mea," Prowl glared at me.

"Not helpin' mech," Jazz told him.

"We do not have time for this."

"Is she under arrest or not?" Rewind more demanded than asked. "Because if not you heard her. The femme doesn't want to go with you." I saw the light on his camera and noticed he was filming all of this. Good job.

Prowl vented and I could tell this wasn't going to be good. "We tried it your way," he told Jazz. "Now we do it my way." His way entailed having everyone in the room placed under arrest for interfering with the law. All of my new friends had some sort of handcuffs placed on them as we were all led outside. Tailgate still managed to keep ahold of me and I wasn't about to let him go either.

"I'm so sorry guys," I told them. "I should've told you all the truth and left you out of this."

"You kidding?" Swerve stated. "This is the most fun I've had in vorns!"

"I'm getting some of the best footage of my life," Rewind whispered so the police officers wouldn't overhear.

"Personally I would like to know what exactly is going on but they can't just abduct you," Skids said. "I plan to find out what's going on here."

"I knew something was up," Chromedome pointed out. "But this is wrong. They have no reason to take you with them if you don't want to go. Prowl can be one sorry aft and I plan on telling him about it."

"You've had time to say goodbye," Prowl happened to walk over at that moment. I wasn't sure if he overheard Chromedome's comment or not. "Now come along."

"No," I told him.

"Very well," he walked over and I didn't like the way he was looking at me and Tailgate. He then proceeded to lean down and attempt to pry us apart.

"NO!" Tailgate and I both cried. Everyone else started up with their own thoughts and I think most of them involved curses but I couldn't be sure. No one was happy. Tailgate tried to keep ahold of me and I him. But neither of us were as strong as the head of Iacon security. He managed to pry us apart until only our hands were joined. "Leave us alone!" I tried. "I don't want to go with you!"

"Stay strong Mea!" Skids told me.

"We'll find ya," Swerve took up.

"Show 'em Tailgate," Rewind stated.

"This is low even for you Prowl!" Chromedome added.

"This is ridiculous," Prowl informed us as he finally managed to pull us apart. "There." He handed me off to Jazz and some other officer put cuffs on Tailgate too.

"Leave them out of this! It was my fault!" I yelled.

"Police brutality!" Swerve complained as they were all loaded into some sort of van. Ironic seeing as they turn into vehicles.

"Swerve! Rewind! Tailgate!" I cried out. "I'm sorry!"

"Take her back to the tower," Prowl told Jazz. "I will finish up here."

"Calm down Mea," Jazz told me. "They'll be fine. I promise."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "This is all your fault. All of you! I never asked to come here and be locked up! Help! Help!"

"I suggest you take her to Ratchet," Prowl monotoned. "It appears she is having a breakdown."

"Gee Prowler I wonder why," Jazz looked cross at him.

"I hate this! I hate all of you! Let me go!" Not that my protests did me any good. What could I do as Jazz transformed and drove me back to the tower? I slumped in my seat and for good measure kicked his dashboard a few times but I didn't do much.

I saw red. Not only was I just taken away from the first bots here I could call true friends but now they were being arrested all because of me? How did Prowl and the others even find me? I had a lot on my mind when I met up with the Lord Prime again. At that point I didn't really care that they were bigger than me or could do practically whatever they wanted with me. I was tired and hungry and ready to rip someone's head off.

Ratchet immediately wanted to scan me and I told him if he did I'd break my hand punching him. He backed off at that. Prime tried to reason with me and say it was all because they'd been worried about me and how I didn't know what Cybertron could be like. Well… Prime or not I let him have a piece of my mind. In all honesty I don't think I've ever cussed that much before in my entire life. I also mentioned how nothing better happen to my new friends or I'd go on a hunger strike or something. In fact, even though I hadn't eaten in days I didn't eat or drink anything they offered me. I was exhausted and didn't want to see any of them.

So I was eventually taken to what would be my new room. It was a lot like my old one only this one had a window and not a balcony. There was no way I'd ever be able to get out the window. This time I was stuck in Iacon Tower for good. My heart sank as I thought about what the others must be going through. If I had to rip every wire out of Prowl's metal butt I would. I also thought of Maggie and how I'd just up and vanished on her. What would she think? What was she doing?

For the first time since I got there I let myself break down and actually cry. I'm not sure if it was out of frustration, anger, or just plan sadness.


	13. Escape Attempt Number Two

**Man I cannot believe this little idea is already on chapter 12! I know this one is kinda short so please forgive me. Next one will be longer!**

* * *

Optimus sunk down in his chair and vented. This could not have gone worse. Well that was an exaggeration. She could've been taken by the cons and lorded over him. But that didn't happen. Instead Mea had somehow managed to fight Frenzy off, if her statement to the mechs Prowl had detained could be trusted, seeing as she wasn't speaking to anyone at the moment. He felt terrible. Mea had somehow managed to find a group of decent Autobots from various professions and he'd effectively taken her away from them.

As she'd told him, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, and anyone else in audio range she considered those bots her friends. And if their attitudes toward Prowl and the rest of Iacon security that had temporarily arrested them, until Prime had the charges dropped, were any indication to go by they worried for Mea as well. It took a lot of negotiations from Jazz and he was sure Prowl had threatened them but he seriously doubted those mechs were going to remain silent. One of them was a videographer for the love of Primus! And thanks to Prowl's observations they learned he had been filming the entire incident.

But even without film the mechs had plenty of means to stir up trouble if they wished. More than a few other Cybertronians had seen Mea on the streets with them and such. Rumors were spreading like the plague. If they weren't running rampant in Kaon and Vos as well it was only a matter of time. Megatron and Starscream would both have a field day with this development. He was half surprised the Lord High Protector hadn't commed him already. He doubted Megatron would let this fall by the wayside. And the next time the High Priest called he suspected even Jazz would be able to distract him.

Then there was Mea… Little Mea. She'd been so outraged upon being brought back to the tower that she'd cussed him and everyone in the immediate area out. Her curse words did not translate well but all of them could get the picture of where she was getting at. Now she refused to talk to any of them, come out of her new room, or consume anything. That had Ratchet and himself worried to no end.

The medic offered making some sort of IV for her so that she'd still get vital nutrients. But they'd have to place it on her. He seriously doubted Mea would stand for that but they couldn't have her wasting away and offlining as a result. What could they do? Strap her down and force her?

His old excuses of keeping her inside and away from the general public for her safety were becoming less convincing by the second. He had wanted to prepare her but the Prime knew he couldn't keep her locked up and safe forever. If she was the Guardian of the Allspark then she had to feel at home with Cybertron. Not like she was a captive. He knew if Elita was there she'd scold him and say Mea deserved to move about freely and feel at home among the people.

He had to do something different and soon.

* * *

Elsewhere.

There was a knock at the door but I ignored it. It was going on day four and I still hadn't eaten anything. I only drank enough water to get by but that was it. I was in no mood to deal with their stupidity. I knew I was probably being childish but if there was ever a time for it then it was now. Damn I was hungry though. But until I knew for sure Rewind and the others were ok and not being held somewhere like I was I could hold out. I wasn't just going to take their word for it and they wouldn't let me see any of them. "This is utter crap!" I yelled and threw one of the pillows at the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"What are we gonna do?" Tailgate asked the others as they convened at Brainstorm's. They'd filled him in on the situation and that made him all the more interested.

"Why would the Lord Prime be so interested in her?" Chromedome pondered. "That story Prowl gave us is scrap."

"At least he gave you a story," Rewind pouted at having all his footage confiscated.

"I also wonder why the cons want Mea so badly," Brainstorm spoke up. "There's only one way to find out."

"We have to rescue Mea!" Swerve announced and the others looked at him.

"My thoughts exactly."

"You can't be serious," Chromedome looked at them. "You're not joking are you?"

"No, they're not," Skids noted. "But how else are we going to get any answers?"

"Am I the only sane one here? This is Iacon tower we're talking about. The Lord Prime and all of his advisors! We wouldn't make it past the gate."

"Maybe there's another way," Tailgate pointed out.

"Oh and I have just the device!" Brainstorm got excited.

"You'll have to show me how to use it," Skids told him.

"This is insane," Chromedome vented.

"Come on Domey," Rewind patted his arm. "This is for Mea. Our friend."

"I doubt they'll let us go the next time they catch us with her."

"We can't just leave her there."

Chromedome looked down at his partner and they shared a knowing look. "Alright. But what are we going to do once she's with us? I'd rather not go into this suicide mission without an escape route."

* * *

The next Cycle.

"Go away," I stated as a knock sounded on my door.

"It is me," I recognized the voice and turned. My stiff joints lightly protested from the movements. Alpha Trion walked in and closed the door behind him. "I see you are on a hunger strike."

"Yeah," I felt really really tired.

"You know all of us only want what's best for you. Though I know you do not wish to hear that."

"Did you know?" I asked. "From the Covenant. That I'd meet Rewind and the others?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you helped me? Just so I could get captured again?" I was worse off than before. "Are they alright?" I didn't think he'd lie to me.

"They are and are waiting for you actually."

"Huh?"

"If you eat at least one thing then I'll help you see them. I swear to you on the Allspark I am not lying." I believed him. Something told me he wasn't kidding me. So I shoved some food in my face and he picked me up before motioning for me to be quiet. "Try not to move around too much." He then opened his chest area and put me inside. There was little room in there but I managed to squeeze inside. I was jostled a bit when he moved but kept myself from pulling on his wires.

I heard him talk to the guards and move on down the hallway. That's when I noticed just what was in there with me. His spark. I'd heard about it but never seen it. It looked like an orb of light encased in a protective crystal type shell. The light coming from it almost hurt my eyes but I couldn't look away as the light swirled about. His spark was white with swirls of blue in it. There was no other word to describe it but beautiful. I was basically staring at his soul and I couldn't help but stare. I fought the urge to reach out to it because I didn't want to harm it by accident or hurt him.

Eventually we came to what I was guessing his office and he went inside. "Where is she?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Skids?!" I cried out from where I was.

"Hold on a moment," Trion stated opening his chest and helping me out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he countered.

"I found this one trying to climb the tower," Trion explained. "Good thing I saw him before the guards did. I believe your other friends are busy creating a little diversion for you two."

"What? You guys are alright?"

"Yes, Prowl released us the other cycle. But we couldn't just leave you here. So if you plan on coming with me I suggest we go now."

"But won't you guys get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

"Don't worry about all that," the older bot handed me off to Skids. "I'll see to matters here."

"Thank you so much Trion!" I told him as Skids put me on his shoulder.

"Now hold on. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"What do you…" I didn't have time to finish that statement as he literally jumped out the window. I held on for dear life. Thank whatever's out there that he had a grappling hook as his one hand or we'd be dead.

* * *

Nearby.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chromedome asked as he and the others crouched with Brainstorm in the closest ally to Iacon Tower.

"Theoretically yes," the ex-scientist stated messing with the ball like machine he'd brought alone.

"What do you meant theoretically?" Tailgate inquired.

"I've never had a chance to test this device out before. Consider this its first test run."

"Wait so there's no guarantee it will even do what it's supposed to?!"

"Hold on," Rewind silenced them all. "Yes… I see them! Skids has Mea and they're coming right now!"

"Well here it goes," Brainstorm flipped the switch. For a moment nothing happened and they waited. And waited…

"We are so," but Chromedome was cut off as an enormous blast of static soon disrupted all of the video feed within a twenty mile radius. Even Rewind's camera didn't work. "You did it."

"Yes, well it's only a prototype and Skids has only a breem before the disruption begins to dissipate.

"A breem!" Tailgate began to panic. "How can anybot do that in a breem?"

"Watch and learn," Swerve smirked as he watched Skids use his hook to do a backflip over the gate passing the guards in their stations. Of course no one was looking outside seeing as they were attempting to get their video and audio back. Then the theoretician used the hook to latch onto the nearest part of the gate before he hit the ground. It slowed him down just enough he was able to land on his pedes. He quickly recovered himself and ran over to where the little party was meeting.

"Mea!" most of them cheered seeing her on Skids' shoulder. Her hair was a mess, she looked like she'd dropped a few pounds, and her eyes were the biggest any of them had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Rewind questioned as Skids' pried her off his shoulder.

"I told you it'd be bumpy."

"That was… Awesome!" she finally cried out. "I wanna do that again!"

"Sorry but that was a one way ride," the theoretician smiled at her.

"I suggest we take this reunion elsewhere," Brainstorm noted. "Quickly."

"Good point," Chromedome, Skids, Brainstorm, Swerve, and Tailgate all transformed. "Hop in." Rewind nodded as both he and she took a seat inside of Chromedome's interior. Though Rewind only fit because he turned into a memory stick.

"I'm not going to kid you guys. This is pretty freaking weird."

"Tell me about it." And just like that they all drove off.

* * *

Inside the Tower.

To say Red Alert was having a fit was the understatement of the century. As soon as the disturbance began he was right on task attempting to solve the problem. Thankfully the panic only lasted a breem but that was far too long for anyone's liking. He was now set to try and find out what had caused the lapse to begin with. Blaster and Perceptor were helping as well.

"I believe I've located the problem," the scientist informed his superiors. "There's only one mech I know of that could've made a disruptor possible of temporarily dismantling our systems. Brainstorm."

"That mech?" Jazz asked. "Why would he wanna do that?"

"I don't think he was alone," Blaster spoke up. "Cameras in sectors twelve-five-nine and eleven-nine-two experienced malfunctions right before the blackout happened. I believe they were tampered with."

"But who would go to all the trouble?" Jazz kept on. "Wait… Aren't those sectors near Mea's new habit suite?" They all just stood there and moment and shared a look.

"I'll go myself," Prowl started toward the door but someone blocked his path as he walked in.

"You won't find her there," Alpha Trion told them. "She's gone."

"Not again!" Red Alert nearly blew a fuse.

"How could she have escaped?" Prowl inquired. "I made sure to set up proximity sensors by her window."

"That's because she didn't go out the window young bot."

"What are you saying old friend?" Prime spoke up. "Did you aid Mea in her escape?"

"I did." The atmosphere of the entire room shifted.

"Who were you working with?" Prowl set to work immediately. "When did this occur? How?" Prime put up an arm to stop the questions. "But Lord Prime he…"

"I understand Prowl. Alpha Trion tell us your reasoning."

"You've all seen the way she's been these past few orns. Not eating or communicating with anybot. Something had to be done. A few of her friends came to retrieve her and I aided them. I aided Mea. I stand by what I did and will gladly face the consequences. You know exactly why I did it Prime."

"I understand."

"But OP," Jazz started.

"For now we will let Mea be," he informed them. "A few cycles away from us may be what she needs."

"I must advise against this sir," Prowl began. "There are far too many liabilities to consider. We all know who the bots responsible for this are. I could have them found and detained within the joor."

"And we would be right back where we began," the Prime stated. "I will allow Mea to have some freedom. We may keep an optic on her but no bot is to interfere. That is a direct order."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove for what might've been hours.

"We didn't think that far ahead," Swerve commed in so I could hear him even inside Chromedome.

"WHAT?!"

"He's kidding," Brainstorm added. "We're going to my second building."

"You have two?" I asked.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"No," all of them answered at once and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh before we forget we also got in contact with Swindle," Rewind told me even in his form, though I had no idea where his head was. "We gotcha stuff to live off of for at least a groon."

"And he said he could get us more if we needed it," Tailgate added.

"Thanks guys," I lightly hugged the memory stick. I didn't want to distract Chromedome as he drove. "You rock."

"You know it," Swerve answered.

"I don't believe we're being followed," Brainstorm told us after a short spell of silence.

"That's odd…" Skids stated. "They must know it was us by now. Unless Alpha Trion kept his word."

"He tends to do that," I said.

"Alpha Trion!" Rewind noted. "You met Alpha Trion."

"As in the bot who's seen it all? Lived a million lifetimes and is older than time itself?!" Swerve got louder and louder.

"Uh…"

"It was strange how he offered to help us," Skids noted. "Which brings up the question of why exactly you're here Mea and why everyone is so interested in you."

I couldn't help but sigh. Guess I'd have to tell them sooner or later. "I think it's all one big mistake. But… I don't know. Everyone here, including Optimus and Trion keep telling me I'm someone important. That I can help them or something. They keep calling me… The Guardian of the Allspark."

"THE GUARDIAN OF THE ALLSPARK?!"


	14. I'll Figure It Out Eventually

"Way to blow the eardrums," I dropped my hands down from over my ears.

"H-h-what?" Chromedome actually swerved on the road.

"Don't crash Domey," Rewind told him.

"We know the Guardian of the Allspark?!" Tailgate nearly screamed like a fangirl.

"Wait till those jerks at the academy hear about this," Swerve stated.

"Nu uh," Skids interrupted their moment. "We can't let anyone else know this."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Brainstorm spoke up. "Every weird bot or religious nut will come after her, and us as a result."

"Not to mention the cons and any neutrals running around," the theoretician added. "That explains why someone as important as Frenzy would want to kidnap you."

"It's just a mistake!" I was exasperated at this point. "I didn't know anything until Alpha Trion and Optimus told me. They snatched me from my bloody planet and all I want to do is go home. Is that too much to ask?!" I slumped down in the seat and pulled my knees up so I could bury my face. I didn't know why but I felt really embarrassed. "And now I've dragged all of you guys into this… What did I do to deserve this?"

No one said anything for a while and I started to feel even worse. "We're here," Brainstorm finally broke the awkward silence.

I looked up and sure enough we came to an even bigger, and slightly more crumbled looking, building than the last one. I hopped out with Rewind and the air tasted staler around there. "You bought this near the manufacturing district?" Swerve inquired of the scientist as everyone transformed.

"Cheap property," he told us. "I wouldn't go far beyond the a hundred feet around the building," he told me. "My scans indicated you needed a specific gas to respire. It is here but not in great quality."

"Terrific," I sighed. "Wait don't you guys have jobs and stuff? How are you going to commute all those hours?"

"We took a few cycles off," Rewind put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's always saying we never take a vacation," Chromedome told me.

"B-but…"

"It'll be nice to get away for a few orns," Tailgate lightly patted me on the free shoulder.

"Even if it is to this dump," Swerve stated. Everyone gave him a look and he shut up.

* * *

Kaon.

Megatron stood looking out over his city. Soundwave had reported back that Frenzy had failed his mission. Odd. He also learned that the minicon had to go see Hook because the human had actually managed to not only escape his grasp but cause a little damage. None of them had been expecting that. They knew nearly everything about her, down to how many inches tall she was to be exact. Yet no one had even toyed with the notion the human could fend them off.

The Lord Protector figured luck did have something to do with it. But still… She was hardly anything but a sack of water. How could she possibly do anything? Let alone to one of the best informants the Decepticons had. Frenzy was capable of taking down cons twice his size. This little beat-bag should've been no problem. And from what he'd been hearing in Iacon this human was causing Iacon security and Prime all sorts of trouble.

He couldn't help but grin. At first he thought the stories to be exaggerated or simply the bots letting a little organic walk all over them. But in light of this new evidence he considered the fact he'd underestimated this Guardian. It could be interesting to see how all of this played out. Especially since the High Priest most likely would cause a coop over every rumor he heard.

* * *

Iacon.

"I do not know what Prime is thinking," Prowl told Jazz as he sat at his desk and the head of the secret security leaned against the wall.

"Come on Prowler," Jazz countered. "It'd be best for everyone if Mea had a few days away. I thought you didn't like her anyway."

"I do not like her or dislike her. I am merely thinking of all the contingencies. If the Decepticons or High Priest found out about this…"

"I know," Jazz interrupted. "But what's the alternative? Mea stay locked up around here miserable and mad at us the rest of her life?"

"I don't see how her feelings are a factor here."

"Course you don't Prowler," Jazz vented.

"It is up to us to determine what her duties are. She should be trying to aid us in that not hinder us."

"I know it's hard," the head of secret security walked over and leaned on the desk. "But try to see this from her perspective a breem. Would you feel up to trying to figure out duties an alien race just dumped on you without your consent?"

"This is not some matter of cleaning or engineering parts," Prowl countered. "We are talking about the Allspark. Our creator…"

"You don't have to tell me mech. Our creator picked her for a reason but that doesn't mean we have to figure it out right now. And the Allspark isn't Mea's creator. For all we know the Allspark is just some mass of energy to Mea. She probably won't see things our way until she can see the Allspark for herself."

"You above every other bot should know we would have to get permission from the High Priest to enter Vos."

"Yeah and I know we need to prepare Mea before we just toss her to old Screamer. But she won't vouch for anyone or adjust to the situation unless we try to help her as well." Jazz turned and headed for the door. "What exactly has your wires crossed when it comes to her anyway? I know it's more than you're letting on."

"Goodbye Jazz."

"Don't tell me. But you know I'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

Elsewhere.

"This place is enormous," I couldn't help but note. Like the other one the building had various machines and what looked like experiments. But it wasn't as packed as the other place. As a result there was a large amount of open space. It reminded me of an airplane hangar.

"Anywhere for us to recharge?" Chromedome inquired as everyone looked around. I could see Swerve poking something and Skids stopped him.

"Oh yes there are a few rooms in the back," Brainstorm pointed. "Make yourselves at home. Though you may have to move a few things." Sure enough we figured out what he meant. I wasn't sure if he just used the rooms for storage or if they were exceedingly large closest. But they were packed from floor to ceiling with stuff.

I helped as much as I could but there wasn't much I could pick up and move. But it didn't take long to clear them out. "Not to be a stickler here," Swerve spoke up. "But there's only three rooms here. So does that mean we have to bunk with someone?"

"Afraid so," the scientist told us. "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

Tailgate must've seen the guilty look on my face because he tried to be optimistic. "It's not a problem! Rewind and Chromedome can share. Uhh I'll share with Brainstorm and that leaves Skids and Swerve!"

"Then where's Mea gonna sleep?" Rewind inquired. There was a small silence I broke.

"I can sleep any…"

"Dibs!" Tailgate, Rewind, and Swerve all yelled.

"Uh."

"She's not a toy to sleep with," Chromedome stated.

"We know," Rewind stated. "But I never got to carry her."

"Neither did I," Tailgate added.

"But I know not to turn over on her," Swerve stated.

"Why don't you let Mea decide who she's bunking with?" Skids spoke up.

They all looked at me. "Come on," Rewind grabbed my hands. "It'll be fun. I can show you all sorts of videos from my archives."

"I can tell you all about my job," Tailgate noted.

"Yeah?" Swerve said. "I don't snore. So Mea who's it gonna be?"

"Um," by the way they were all looking at me I couldn't just turn them down. But I didn't want to upset anyone. It wasn't like men, or in this case masculine sounding robots, asked me to sleep with them all the time. "Uh."

There was an alarm that sounded and saved me from having to choose. "It's Swindle," Brainstorm looked at the cameras he had. "I'll go greet him."

"I'm surprised he made a house call," Swerve noted.

"I should go say hi," Rewind stated.

"I don't think he'll want to see you," Chromedome told him as we all followed the scientist to the main doors. "As you said he was arrested the last time you saw him."

"He knows it wasn't my fault," Rewind countered.

"Is it the wisest thing letting him see Mea?" Skids spoke up.

"Please don't start," I said. "I might as well see all I can while I'm on this planet. And besides I kinda wonna see the con who managed to get me something to eat."

"You owe me extra for coming out here," this Swindle stated as we stood near the door. "I don't make house calls often." Swerve grinned and lightly elbowed me. "Rewind," the bot saw the minibot.

"You're not upset over last time are ya?" the historian asked. "You have to know it wasn't my fault. I honestly had no idea those guards would be there."

"They do tend to pop up out of nowhere," I added. Swindle looked at me and I didn't see how he was any different from the bots I was with. The only difference was that his eyes were purple and he had that purple symbol on him.

"So this is the human I've been hearing about. I pictured you being taller."

"I get that a lot."

"Where did you hear about her?" Skids went into interrogation mode.

"Come on," Swindle shrugged. "I'm a popular mech with friends in various places. What don't I hear? That's the real question." He gestured to a crate behind him. "This what you wanted?"

"What is it?" I peeked around where Rewind and Tailgate were trying to be my makeshift bodyguards.

"Only the finest fruit from the Vectra Quadrant," he opened it and pulled out something that looked like a giant blue apple. "I assure you I've done my homework. This is the sweetest around and safe to all life forms. Except for Spooges but what aren't they allergic to?"

"Just a moment," Brainstorm took it from him and ran a scan. "You should be able to consume it Mea," he leaned down and handed it to me. It weighed more like a watermelon would. I sniffed it before my hunger took over and I had a big bite. Everyone watched me as I tested it out. It was better than the MRE's I'd been eating and tasted like cotton candy!

"Yummy," I smiled before taking another bite.

"What I tell ya?" Swindle smirked at us. "The customer's never wrong."

"Here," Chromedome handed him what might've been a data pad. "As agreed upon."

"Pleasure doing business with you," he told us taking the pad. "Oh and a word of warning. The boss wants to meet you as soon as possible Guardian. He won't wait much longer. And you know Starscream… I'm surprised he hasn't made an appearance yet. Well do call if you need anything else."

"Who's Starscream? And Swindle's boss?" I asked around bites.

"The Lord High Protector Megatron," Rewind started as we headed back inside. "Why don't you take a seat?" I did and continued eating as everywhere loitered around or found somewhere to sit. "Ruler of Kaon and leader of the Decepticons." He played some video clips on a wall. This Megatron guy looked huge. And he had a tone of spikes. Wasn't he in my dream with Optimus? Weird… "He was originally a gladiator but made quite a name for himself. Couple thousand years later he's selected to personally be one of the three most important bots on this planet." The image changed to that of a smaller bot with wings. He was blue, red, and white. "This is the current High Priest Starscream. Ruler of Vos and second-in-command of the Decepticons. Third most important bot on the planet. He's also the ruler of all the seekers. "

"I know what they are," I answered before he could get into it. I couldn't stop staring at the images. This guy was in my dream too. So I'd dreamt about the three rulers of this planet before I was kidnapped? And in the dream I had mentioned how I _was_ the Guardian of the Allspark. Nah it couldn't be… Could it?

"Mea?" Tailgate asked. "Are you alright?"

"Want another one?" Skids nodded at the crate he leaned against.

"No thanks… I'm just sort of tired. Mind If I go lay down for a bit?"

"Not at all," Brainstorm stated. "But if you hear a ruckus out here don't be alarmed."

"Why would there be a ruckus?" Swerve inquired. "Shouldn't we be alarmed by that?" I made my way back to where the rooms were and picked one without thinking. I laid down on the metal bed thing. Not as comfortable as the one I had back at the tower but at that moment I didn't much care. I suddenly felt exhausted.

* * *

Hours later.

I shifted and lightly groaned as I managed to sit up. I noticed someone was lying on the same bed as me. Guess I was rooming with Tailgate and Brainstorm. The two of them didn't notice me as I sat up and glanced around the room. My eyes didn't focus on anything in particular and I knew it had to be late because it was dark.

I was still so sleepy… I'm not sure what possessed me to do so but I got up and slid out of the bed. I walked toward the door. In my catatonic state I didn't question why I was doing this or how come the doors opened for me even though I didn't do anything. I oddly didn't meet resistance with the outer doors either. I stepped out and did notice how cool the night air was.

"Little one…" A gentle voice called to me. I began walking in that direction regardless of how chilly the night air was. Or how thin it seemed to get after a short while.


	15. The Tyrest Accord

**Like I said before this is my own interpretation. Familiar names and faces but I own nothing but Mea and her friend Maggie.**

* * *

I must've passed out after so long without proper oxygen. I was just lucky Brainstorm had to get up in the middle of the night to check one of his experiments. He noted I was gone and woke everyone else up. It took them ten minutes to find my unconscious form. I gasped and woke up once they brought me back to the factory. No one could figure out how I'd gotten by all of them and the ex-scientist's security system. I told them it must've been a fluke. It wasn't often but I was known to sleepwalk every now and again. Like when I'm really stressed out. It's a wonder I didn't do it sooner on this planet.

But just to be sure Brainstorm readjusted his systems and when I went back to sleep Tailgate made sure to put himself between me and the door this time. I have to say though… Being with them was nice.

They taught me various aspects of Cybertron, mainly stuff like their professions. Brainstorm kept scanning me like he was going to make some sort of scientific breakthrough. And although I was thankful for everything they were doing for me I asked if they might help me return to Earth. They seemed disappointed but understood where I was getting at. But surprisingly this wasn't going to be easy.

They tried Swindle first seeing as he was the con to go to for everything. But he was actually a dud. Apparently Megatron told him he could get me, and my new friends, anything but a way to get off the planet. I hadn't even met this guy and he was already being a dick. Terrific. So he didn't even give us a hint of who might have a way to get off planet. Chromedome and the others didn't have better luck trying any of their bot friends. Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl didn't outright threaten bots like Megatron did Swindle but they made sure my buds couldn't get me a ship.

Which meant I was stuck. "Why don't you just fly off planet with her?" Rewind asked Brainstorm one cycle as we all sat around coming up with theories.

"If they're smart enough to cut off our contacts like that then they'll look for something as simple as that idea," Chromedome stated. "He's the only one who can fly out of all of us."

"I'd be better as a distraction than anything else," Brainstorm stated. "I might be able to build a ship. But it'll take time and supplies."

"And since they know how smart you are they'll be looking for us buying those sorts of items too," Tailgate added.

"Thanks guys," I sighed. "But it looks like I'm not getting off this rock."

"We'll think of something," Rewind patted my back.

I walked around in my sleep every night after that. Thankfully the second time I tried it Brainstorm's outside sensors kicked in and alerted everyone. That night all they had to do was put me back in bed and I was fine. But after that things changed. I couldn't seem to sleep for shit and I would get up three or more times a night. By this point the guys resorted to various ways to keep me in bed.

Rewind, Tailgate, and Swerve tried placing a servo over me so they'd feel me move or have me partially sleep on them. Either they sleep like rocks or I somehow became a ninja. Next they attempted to move one berth in front of the door of the room I was sleeping in. So whoever was lying on that bed would wake up if the door opened. I once again slipped out and the doors would somehow go haywire and stay open.

I had to settle for taking naps during the day and at night I tried to tie myself to the bed. Didn't work too well. I was exhausted and I felt horrible for waking the guys up at night and making them worry. They waved it off. The only good points of this whole thing were that I was able to spend time with my friends and the higher ups were leaving me the hell alone.

"I might have something," Skids came in one day. "I asked a few favors and someone told me about a friend of theirs."

"Do I even want to know?" Chromedome inquired.

"No you don't. But he's reliable. He has a small ship called the Lost Light. Heading out in a few cycles for some distant galaxy. Said he'd be happy to take Mea on as an unrecorded guest and drop her off on her planet."

"Sounds too good to be true," Brainstorm noted.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't a decent possibility."

"When you say drop me off," I spoke up. "How exactly would he do that?" I didn't want the entire planet freaking out thinking aliens had invaded. Only our leaders apparently knew about this.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "The guy's a little brazen but he won't cause a panic on Earth. He'd go in undetected and leave the same way after dropping you off where you live."

"How much is this gonna cost?" Chromedome inquired.

"Nothing surprisingly. Says he'd appreciate the company."

"I don't know Skids."

"We don't have a lot of other options Domey," Rewind stated.

"So Mea's really leaving," Tailgate pointed out. He sounded so sad I just wanted to go hug him.

"Looks so," Skids stated. We decided that until I left, which would be in two days, we'd enjoy as much time together as possible. Though the guys still acted like they were looking for a ship for me so they wouldn't draw attention. I have to say I didn't like being kidnapped but… I'd miss these guys. They reminded me of Maggie in the sense that they looked out for me. They really had my back. I just wished I could do more for them.

* * *

That night was like the others. Only this time Mea managed to get past even the outside motion detectors. Another series of malfunctions. She wasn't coherent when this was going on. So she didn't notice how she was wheezing for air or that she eventually stopped and collapsed due to lack of oxygen.

"Well," a voice said above her. "This was easier than I expected." The figure bent down and picked her up.

* * *

I woke up and noticed two things very quickly. One, I was extremely hot. Two, it was harder to breath here than normal. I leaned up and was thankful I'd slept in my glasses again so I could at least see. I was in some sort of cage and was hanging in an unfamiliar building. It looked like an old factory or something as far as I could guess. Metal was being smelted or something and it was hotter than blazes.

"I see you're awake," I heard a voice and turned to see a really large guy I didn't recognize. He was taller than the guys but I wouldn't say as tall as Optimus. He wore what might've been a crown and fancy cape. What I really noticed about him was that his entire body was covered in holes. Like he was being drilled into or something. "Welcome young Guardian. I am Chief Justice Tyrest." There was movement behind him and I saw a bulky red serious looking dude join him. "This is Star Saber, the new enforcer of the Tyrest Accord."

"The Tyrest Accord?"

"Don't worry my dear I'll explain everything to you in due time."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Where could she have gone?" Rewind was effectively tearing through anything and everything in Brainstorm's lab. Like Mea would simply appear out of thin air.

"She's not in the immediate vicinity," Brainstorm stated. "And do not touch that! It could take out this building."

"Oh man," Tailgate was having a panic attack. "What are we gonna do?"

"We need to call Prime," Skids stated leaning against a wall. "He has the resources to find her."

"Have you forgotten we rescued her from them to begin with?" Swerve said. "It took everything we had to get her back the first time. Hey, what if they kidnapped her again?"

"No," Chromedome spoke up. "Prowl might be a jerk but he wouldn't do this. He'd tell us how we were incompetent to not properly look after her. But we can't rule out she was kidnapped."

"So," Rewind stopped his rampage and looked at his friends. "Who wants to make the call?"

* * *

Iacon Tower.

"Sir," Prowl approached Optimus. "We have a situation. As of two joors ago Mea vanished. It is unknown whether she disappeared on her own or was kidnapped."

"I want you and Jazz on the scene," Prime stood up. "Where are the bots Mea was staying with?"

"Still at the location sir," Prowl nearly had to jog to keep up with the larger bot.

"Good. Tell everyone we're on our way."

* * *

Elsewhere.

"I apologize for such ghastly accommodations," Tyrest informed me coming to stand nearly in front of my cage. "But I have limited resources. After our conversation however, I'm sure you'll see things my way and such precautions won't be needed."

"Why did you kidnap me? Where are my friends?" Was this the Tyrest guy Red Alert preached to me about?

"Your 'friends' were lucky," Star Saber told me holding a giant sword. "You were unguarded so I had no reason to kill them."

"Now now," Tyrest motioned for him to put the sword away. "We do not want more energon spilled than necessary. As for why we brought you here Guardian it is simple. We wish you to join our cause."

"What cause?"

"The cause of ultimate justice of course." I did not like how this guy was grinning when he said that. Like he wasn't all there and I had a feeling in my gut maybe he wasn't. "I'm not sure how much history you know but I'll inform you on a few highlights since time is of the essence. Recently fractions have begun to evolve in our race. Autobots, Decepticons, Neutrals… All of them lost. They follow the three leaders of this world. Unfortunately, I've had the displeasure of seeing first-hand how this system has failed us. Bots, cons, all of them alike are guilty of injustices. Horrible injustices I wish to never see again." He paused and looked like he was seeing something I wasn't. "Yet what do our supposed leaders do? Fight amongst each other and are in a constant standstill. They stand by as conflict and unrest consume us. I was consumed by my own inability to do nothing about this chaos." He motioned to the holes in his armor. "So I did this. As a way of cleansing myself. When one cycle it became too much."

That unholy grin returned. "So I drilled here," he pointed to the hole in his head. I was beyond disturbed. Red Alert was right about this guy. "That's when I saw the light. The Allspark. Our creator gave me a second chance for a reason. After all our creator made every one of us. It is the three rulers' duty to safeguard the Allspark and care for it. But like everything else they have ignored their sacred callings. But the Allspark cannot speak for itself and with such corruption around it how can it hope to be heard. But I heard our creator's wish. For peace and eternal justice."

"Which means a little change in the way things are run," Star Saber chimed in. "We live to serve the Allspark and carry on its will. That is all. Anyone who says differently is a nonbeliever." He held his sword tightly. "And do not deserve to live."

"How are you going to change things?" I found the voice to inquire. These guys were nuts. I'd been kidnapped by a couple of lunatics.

"By eliminating the contamination," Tyrest explained. "That's where you come in. Who better to lead the world once the heretics are gone?"

"Tyrest will become leader of Iacon and handle the justice aspect. I will take Kaon and eliminate the atheists who dare disregard our creator's will."

"And you," Tyrest smiled at me. "Our creator has brought you forth in completion of our plan. You Guardian shall safeguard our creator and uphold the will of our cause. The age of the Tyrest Accord has begun!"

"Will you join us in creating the new world?"

The way they were looking at me was like I didn't have a choice. The way Tyrest had said it earlier meant they were going to apparently use me against my will if I didn't cooperate. But what they were talking about was insane. They were planning to kill Optimus, this Megatron guy, and Starscream? I didn't know the last two very well but Optimus was nice. Yeah I wasn't keen on the kidnapping bit and keeping me on this planet but he didn't deserve to be killed. He was extremely nice and appeared to be a just ruler to me, though I'd never honestly seen him in action.

They are talking about mass killings. "How do you plan on doing this?" Better to keep them talking until either someone finds me or I can get out of this. Least of all it I might buy everyone else sometime.

"Look around you," Tyrest motioned around. "My Legislators are being created as we speak. Soon I will have enough to whip out all of Iacon if I wish."

"And with your help any who are born after this from our creator will immediately know the path of righteousness."

"Legislators?" I looked around and saw giant freaky looking robots. But they didn't look like any of the bots or cons.

"Our other enforcers. They may not have a spark but follow commands to a fault."

"How many of these things do you have made?" How did no one notice what this guy was doing?

"Enough to give Iacon something to worry about," Star Saber answered me.

"A few more cycles and we'll be unstoppable. Now, little Guardian. It is time for your answer." He smirked at me like he'd already won. "Will you accept your destiny and join the side of justice?"

I swallowed as the hot air made my mouth dry. "You…" I started. I pictured all of the friends I'd made here and those I'd met. Rewind, Tailgate, Alpha Trion, Optimus, even Prowl. It didn't matter if they were my friends, total strangers, or even jerks. None of them deserved a world these two envisioned. Nor did I want to see anyone die because of these assholes. "No," I firmly stood up and looked right in their eyes. "You can take your plan and shove it up your tailpipes you freaking slagheaps!" You didn't hang around Cybertronians and not pick up a couple of their swears.

My answer was apparently not the one they were expecting. Tyrest frowned and Star Saber looked like he wanted to run me in two with his sword. "No need for that Star Saber," Tyrest held him back. "I'm sure the Guardian will come to her senses soon enough. Once she sees that our destiny is inevitable."


	16. Road Trip

"This is getting us nowhere," Swerve was exasperated after everyone had given their statements to both Prowl and Optimus. "For all we know Mea was taken by a sparkeater!"

"She doesn't have a spark," Rewind reminded him. "So why would it take her?"

"How should I know?"

"Sh," Tailgate quietly said. "I can't tell what Chromedome and Prowl are talking about."

"Probably surveying the scene for clues," Rewind told him. "Domey's a pretty good cop too."

"Wonder what Skids and Brainstorm are telling Prowl," Swerve stated. "Wow," he stopped when he saw someone else incoming. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It couldn't be," Tailgate gasped.

"Seeing as we're surrounding by some of the most important Autobots I'd bet my credits it is," Rewind filmed as the figure drove up to Optimus Prime and transformed.

"Sir," Ultra Magnus saluted. "I heard about the situation and I believe I know who has kidnapped the Guardian."

* * *

Elsewhere.

Tyrest and Star Saber went off to overlook their plans or something leaving me to think about what they wanted. I had a bad feeling about what would happen if they came back and I still refused. I had to figure a way out of this cage. It looked rusted out and I was able to find a loose bolt. I kicked the bar a couple of times and it came free enough I could squeeze out. I wasn't far off the ground and so I could just jump. Once on the ground I ran for it. I didn't have a game plan other than find a way out of there and then just keep running until I ran into someone else.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"He is the only one sir," Ultra Magnus finished. "My sources tell me his operations have doubled since the Guardian's arrival."

"Then we must act," Optimus told them.

"Count us in," Swerve spoke up. The leading bots looked at Mea's group of friends.

"You understand this will be dangerous," Prowl informed them. "Tyrest and Star Saber are highly organized and ready to die or kill for their cause."

"That includes Mea," Jazz backed him up.

"Let them come," Prime informed them.

"But Prime," Prowl started.

"It is unwise to involve civilians, sir," Ultra Magnus said.

"They stopped being civilians the moment Mea tried to defend them," Optimus told the others. "We do not have time. Inform them of our procedures as we move," the Prime transformed and didn't bother to wait for the other bots to follow.

* * *

A short time later.

I ran like I was insane and looked around but couldn't find any sort of exit. I skidded to a stop though when I saw what exactly the bots would be up against. Machines clanged and sizzled as they made what I was guessing were these Legislators. They were enormous no denying that. But I got a sickening feeling when I saw them. There wasn't anything behind their eyes.

I couldn't let these things go out there. I wasn't sure what they were capable of but I'd seen enough sci fi movies to have an idea. Well I wasn't going to let it be the War of the Worlds here on my watch. This may not be my planet but it was my friends'.

There was some sort of machine in front of me. Not sure how but it was helping make these monsters one way or another. I looked around but didn't see anything I could use to bang off of it. Instead I did see wires. I jumped up and ripped as many of them out as I could. Then I actually maneuvered partially into an open panel and pulled out whatever I could find. I basically went to town on the thing. I went onto the next machine and while I couldn't use the console I managed to climb up onto it and banged the shit out of it.

From the whirling around me and the way the machines made banging noises I was fairly certain I'd done my job. One line of these things only halfway built fell to the bottom of the factory floor and the first machine I'd messed with had sparks flying out of it. "Time to go!"

* * *

Outside.

"Everyone know the drill?" Jazz asked one more time. Before anyone could answer there was an audible "bang" from the factory and flames shot out of the smokestacks even more.

"Something tells me we just ran out of time," Chromedome stated.

"Let's go," Skids charged forward.

* * *

Inside.

"Exit, exit, exit," I chanted looking for anyway out as the factory around me seemed to scream in protest. A large boom sounded next to me and I bolted the other way out of instinct. Then I was forced to turn left when a pipe came smashing down on the floor. "Ah!" I yelled out in surprise. I saw a window bust next to me and cried out again. "Eh!"

"Mea!"

"Skids," I smiled. "Look out!" But I was too late as Star Saber came up behind him and stabbed him through the middle with his sword.

"Infidel!" the insane bot yelled.

"Skids!" I went to go to him but was scooped up. "Let go of me!" Tyrest ignored me as the two bots looked around at their falling factory. Skids fell off the sword and laid motionless on the floor. "You bastards!"

"How did they find us?" Tyrest questioned before another window broke.

"Don't move," Jazz landed in a blur and aimed a gun right at Tyrest. "Put Mea down and back up."

"Deal with him Star Saber!" Tyrest ran as the other bot used his sword to knock Jazz's weapon aside.

"Run Jazz!" I called out helpless to do anything. Tyrest had a grip on me like a vice as he bolted up some stairs and out a back door. "You won't get away with this!"

"Silence!" Tyrest yelled at me. He froze on the roof of the place however when a spotlight was shined on us. We looked out and I could see we were surrounded by numerous bots. Many I recognized. "Blasted."

"Tyrest," Optimus Prime stood on a nearby roof and his voice seemed to boom across the distance. "You are surrounded. Put Mea down and you will not be harmed."

"You cannot command me!" Tyrest shook me a little and it jostled my head. "I am justice. You are all corrupted! My Legislators will destroy you!" He hit some button on his arm and I feared the worst. We stood there in silence but nothing happened. "What?!" I saw a familiar bot behind Optimus and I smiled as I recognized Brainstorm. I wasn't sure how but by the look on his face I could tell he'd messed with something of Tyrest's.

"Tyrest," Optimus started again. "You cannot win this. You have one chance to save yourself. Give Mea to us and you will survive this. If you do not you understand what will happen to you."

There was a noise behind us and we turned to see that Star Saber had joined us. But he was busted up. He was bleeding energon everywhere, his face looked like it had been half ripped off, he was missing an arm, and his sword was broken. "We," he gasped out and half collapsed. "Cannot let them… Win. The unbelievers cannot win."

"I know," Tyrest told him. "What happened to the Legislators?"

"Unresponsive," Star Saber somehow got out managing to stand.

"Stop this," I told them. "You can't win. But that doesn't mean you have to die." These guys were insane and I hated Star Saber for what he did to Skids. I didn't know if he was alive or not. These slaggers had threatened everyone on this planet, including those I cared for. But even their lives meant something. I'd rather see them behind bars than dead.

Tyrest had that mad smile on his face again. "If not us then there will be change. It is coming. Justice will be served regardless if we are around to see it." He stared across the distance at Optimus. "If we cannot win this night then I will make sure the future is not corrupted," he held me up over his head. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. But he never got the chance. A shot rang out. The next moment his grip went limp and I felt myself falling.

Before I could hit the roof I found myself in familiar servos. "Hey little Guardian."

"Jazz!" I gushed and hugged his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine," he got up. I saw Tyrest's now lifeless body lying there. Nearby Star Saber was being arrested by some large guy I didn't recognize and some other bots. One being Chromedome.

"What about Skids?" I asked. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Tyrest. Mainly his chest section.

"Ratchet's takin' care of him. He'll make it." Jazz stopped when I motioned for him to put me down. "Mea…"

"Please," I told him. He did so and I felt myself numbly making my way over to Tyrest's body. I fell to my knees. I didn't know this crazy bot but… "I don't know why you did all of this," I told him. "Maybe in your mind this would make a better world. I can't tell. I didn't agree with what you wanted to do and I didn't even like you… But." I fixed my glasses before I continued. "I didn't hate you. I probably should have but I didn't. I didn't think you or him," I indicated Star Saber, "deserved to die. You needed help. I'm sorry this had to end this badly. But if this Allspark is all it's cracked up to be then you need to go home. Go home and rest Tyrest. Maybe you'll be happy there."

To my shock something moved. Tyrest was dead no doubt about that. But a light shown out from his chest area. A ball of light then slowly emerged out. It was so bright it nearly hurt my eyes and swirled with various colors, although it was mainly blue. I'd seen Alpha Trion's spark so I knew what this was. "Tyrest?" the ball shown a little more brightly as if to answer me. "Go on," I told it not knowing what else to do. "Go back to the Allspark." I doubted he could return to his dead body and the guys told me once they died they went back to the Allspark. "Go."

It hovered a moment longer as if indecisive. Then it shown more brightly than before and seemed to blink out like how an explosion does. Just like that Tyrest was gone. I sat there a moment just staring at the air where his spark had been. I didn't know why but I got a sense of peace.

I couldn't tell how long I sat there. Could've been hours or a few seconds before Jazz gently lifted me up again. I didn't understand what was going on around me. I know I was carried past the still bleeding Star Saber who was staring at me. From the look in his one optic I think he was feeling as confused as I was. Chromedome said something but I didn't catch it. I was in a haze as Jazz quickly made his way down out of the factory.

I saw Optimus and the others waiting for us. Ratchet was looking over Skids nearby but motioned First Aid to check up on me. When he came over though and started scanning me I waved him off and wanted to be put on the ground again. Jazz seemed reluctant but Optimus nodded.

I saw Swerve, Tailgate, Rewind, and Brainstorm standing nearby. They were talking I could get that much. But what they said I had no idea. I walked toward them and they came to greet me. I think they could tell by the look on my face what state I was in. Without knowing it I hugged who was closest, Swerve. I was glad he was made out of metal or my death grip might've hurt him.

Swerve hugged me back and I felt the others standing around us. They patted my back gently as Swerve rocked me back and forth gently. I couldn't say anything. But I didn't need to.

* * *

Sometime later.

"How is she?" Optimus inquired.

"Good for someone who's been through what she has," Rung answered. "You understand I cannot tell you what we discussed? I won't break client privilege even to you Lord Prime."

"I understand nor would I ask that of you. I merely wish to know how she is."

"She has not spoken to me much. But I do believe she will recover from this. We have her friends to thank for that. But why she is being held on this planet is another matter entirely."

Perceptor walked through the door along with Ratchet after the psychiatrist left. Prime nodded for them to state what was on their minds. "You know how Mea's been sleepwalking?" Ratchet asked. "She told me she sometimes did it back on Earth under stress."

"You believe there is more to it than this?"

"Yes, Perceptor thinks so too."

"I reviewed what happened at the scene. How Tyrest's spark reacted to Mea and her reaction. Unusual to say the least. Normally sparks do not linger that long after the individual's brain module has been incapacitated. With few exceptions."

"Are you saying his spark lingered for Mea?"

"I'm not saying it didn't," the scientist stated. "But I cannot be fully sure without more samples."

"I doubt that will be happening," the medic scoffed. "Show him the maps."

Perceptor pulled up the various maps around Iacon tower and the factory district Mea and the others had been staying at. "Mea has been sleep walking for a time. The earliest we can recall is what Brainstorm informed me of."

"She keeps trying to do it even now that she's back at the tower. For once I'm thankful Red is so paranoid. Without those extra sensors and locks who knows how far she could get. Especially considering her suite doors keep malfunctioning and other anomalies occur when she takes these little walks."

"This is not random," the scientist took up. "One would think they are due to her having no knowledge of the landscape. But if you review those images I gave you Prime she keeps taking the same routes."

"There's a pattern."

"She always goes in one direction. Regardless of where it is she falls into recharge."

"Odd isn't it?" the medic inquired seeing the Prime mentally review it.

"She is heading in the general direction of Vos," Optimus noted. "Toward the Allspark."

"That is what we have deduced."

"Maybe the Allspark is calling out to her or something. All I know this is all too much of a coincidence. Doors malfunctioning. Her suddenly being able to sneak past some of the best bots in the business. And her always heading in the same direction."

"She may be susceptible to the pulses the Allspark sends out routinely," Perceptor said. "I would have to run scans to be certain."

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Prime stated. "Mea is seeking out the Allspark and perhaps the Allspark is calling to her."

"It won't be easy getting into Vos," Ratchet vented. "Starscream will make sure of that."

"I will worry about the High Priest. For now we must prepare Mea for what she may face and deal with the consequences."

* * *

The next day.

"I'm going where?" I asked looking up at Jazz. Rung and Ratchet had filled me in on what they thought was going on with my sleepwalking. That maybe the best thing for me would be to go see the Allspark for myself. But they also mentioned Vos, and the seekers who resided there.

"This won't be easy," Jazz admitted. "Screamer isn't easy to handle on a good day. But he's the High Priest and if we're gonna see the Allspark there's no gettin' around him."

"How far away is Vos?" I asked.

"Two orns journey," he told me. "It's nice once you get past old Screamer and his brothers."

A few hours later.

"I don't see why we can't come with you," Tailgate hugged me for about the fifth time.

"You guys have to go back to work and I've already involved you all in enough crap as it is," I hugged him back. "I promise I'll keep in touch. If not… Well I'm sure you guys would just come save my ass again."

"You beat," Skids smirked at me. Ratchet really was the best.

"You just take it easy you hear me? Thanks for everything guys." I thought about how they'd even arranged for me to get off planet. Though that window was no longer an option. I sort of missed take off when I was kidnapped.

"That's what friends are for," Rewind told me.

"But really don't forget to call," Chromedome said.

"I even made you a nice new communicator," Brainstorm beamed. "It should work on most of the planet. Though the Sea of Rust might be a problem."

"Don't forget to bring us back some souvenirs," Swerve stated. And with that I waved to my friends one last time before I hoped in Jazz and we took off.

I felt bad leaving them behind. Especially after how they'd been there for me after the Tyrest fiasco. But they needed to get on with their lives and I couldn't keep disrupting them. Though something told me the communicator would come in handy. Especially after Swerve called me two minutes after we left to see if it was 'working.'

I gotta say I did appreciate the scenery. The planet was really cool. Even the endless highways had some sort of appeal. We passed by the Six Flags Over Cybertron place and past plateaus. We briefly came to the edge of what they called the Sea of Rust. It looked like a barren endless wasteland. But I did wonder what could be in it seeing as no one had properly explored it in millions of years.

In our party was Jazz, Prowl, who I found out was the sniper who'd killed Tyrest, and this Jetfire guy. He was the only one who could fly and had actually lived in Vos for a time. Used to work with Starscream but he got tired of seeker bullshit and left to join the Autobots. Turns out most seekers followed Starscream to become Decepticons. Though their main allegiance was to one another and their home city Vos. I had a feeling things were about to get fairly interesting.


	17. A Medical Adventure

**Hope you guys appreciate how long this one is… Ugh finals.**

* * *

"And then she picks up the piece of cake and shoves it right down the guy's pants," I told Jazz. Enjoying the scenery only went so far. Not to mention that while these guys had music they didn't have a radio system set up.

"Nice," he stated. "This Maggie sounds like a riot."

"She is. You'd like her…" I let my voice trail off thinking of my best friend back home. She'd no doubt look for me and get the entire police department out there. But it'd be for nothing. The government knew where I was. They'd never tell her. She'd freak out and probably think I was kidnapped and taken somewhere. Maggie'd have no clue it would be on another planet.

"We are here," Prowl interrupted us. We reached a small, what appeared to be, settlement. There were a few buildings but while they were large to me I think it was meant to be small to them. One building stood out in particular and was enormous.

"Where are we?" I asked. Jetfire stated he needed to go ahead and would meet up with us later.

"It's called the Delphi Medical Facility," Jazz answered as he let me out. They transformed and Jazz boosted me up again. "We told 'em we were comin'."

"It's a hospital?"

"One of the best on the whole planet. Pharma runs the place and the rumors are he's almost as good as Ratchet."

"Wow," I said as we were let inside.

"Sorry about this," a white and red bot greeted us. "I'm Ambulon." His armor looked like it had seen better days but what did I know? "Pharma's busy with some patients that came in from Blaster City."

"We understand," Jazz told him. "Just tell 'em we're here."

"And that I would like to speak to him," Prowl added.

The place was even larger on the inside. Walls were various colors as we walked down them but the overall theme was white. They might have been mechanical in nature but one could clearly see this was a hospital. Medical devices and beds were all over the place in the rooms we passed. Bots of all shapes and sizes laid on the beds or were talking to what I assumed was the medical staff. Jazz had told me on the ride in Pharma was an Autobot and so was this facility. Though that didn't overtly matter seeing as they took care of everyone.

We eventually made it to what looked like a spare room. Prowl immediately went off to scan the area while Jazz placed me on one of the beds. We didn't have to wait long before there was some sort of commotion at the end of the hall. "We could use some help here!" someone's voice rang out.

Jazz peeked his head out the door. "Stay here Mea," he told me. "I'll be back in a breem."

"Ok," I told him peeking out the door myself. I saw Jazz sprint down the hallway and round a corner after some other bots. I couldn't help but wonder what it was about. Then again, maybe craziness was a universal factor one could find in hospitals.

I was just about to go back in the room and shut the door when I heard a moan. It was the opposite way from where Jazz had run off to. The moaning started off low and then built up to nearly screaming levels. Who could that be and what was happening to them? Oh Lord. Isn't someone going to help them? The screaming continued and it sounded like someone was being murdered.

I shifted from foot to foot not knowing what to do. If it was some sort of emergency I wouldn't know what to do. I wasn't a doctor. And even if I was their anatomy was different. What the hell could I do? The screaming really got to me and I found myself bolting down the hall in the direction of the noise. Whoever it was clearly was in pain. If they were dying I could go get help or at least stay with them so they wouldn't be alone.

I took two turns and passed what might've been a dozen rooms. There was some sort of what I was guessing nurses station but no one was in it. I didn't hear any alarms going off but I followed the noise. I quickly found its source. There was a messed up looking bot who might've been white once. Now his armor was a dull grey and was chipped all to hell. His eyes looked dazed, I'd never seen anyone with yellow eyes here before. Blue stuff was coming out of his mouth and he was tied down to the bed.

"H-hello?" I tried. "Uh are you ok?"_ Yeah cause he's making those noises for fun. _

"Heeeea," was my answer. Whoever this was twisted enough to look over in my direction. Whether his eyes focused on me or not is another matter. "Who's… T-t-there," he sounded terrible. The semi screaming started up again and nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"My name's Mea," I somehow managed to keep my voice steady. "Uh do you need me to get someone? Are you in pain?"

"Every circuit is on fire," was my answer as he twisted and turned. It oddly reminded me of drug addicts having withdrawals. "I need to get out of here! I need a booster! Please."

"What the hell is a booster?" I couldn't help but ask aloud. "Uh I don't have one, whatever that is. Um, what's your name?"

"De-de-de," he didn't finish his answer as a set of tremors came over him. His armor rattled so badly it scared me and I thought he'd twist out of his bindings at this rate.

I stood there a moment deciding whether I should go and try to find someone or stay here and attempt to help him. However I was going to do that. Luckily I didn't have to do anything.

"His designation is Deadlock," a voice said behind me and actually made me jump. "He's here because he's withdrawing from circuit boosters." This bot reminded me of Ratchet in that he looked like he didn't take shit from anyone. He had white, blue, and red armor but I also noticed his wings. "They can fry one's brain module if you're not careful." He casually strolled over and checked some machine this Deadlock guy was hooked up to. "There, this will help you for a few joors. But this is it for the orn," he informed the still writhing patient.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I took a step toward the bed. Deadlock twisted a little more but then his body seemingly lost all its tension. He actually let out a sigh and his head lolled to the side. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're… Really nice," he half laughed. "Th-thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem," I gently smiled at him. His eyes closed and something told me he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

"Not many run into a room with a withdrawal patient," this new guy told me. His eyes reminded me of Ratchet's, like he was analyzing everything about me. I sort of preferred First Aid.

"He was screaming," I answered. "I wasn't just going to ignore him."

"But you don't know him," the bot adjusted a wire. "For all you know he could be an organic hater."

"That doesn't matter. He was in pain. No one deserves to be in pain alone. Everyone needs someone to care for them."

"Wise words child. You ever think of joining the medical career?"

"I thought about it but I think it would break my heart too much," I stated. "I wouldn't do anyone any good if I cried in the middle of surgery. You guys are real heroes. How you all keep it together is beyond me." I could've sworn his stern look partially disappeared in favor of a small smile.

That is until Prowl came bursting into the room. "Pharma! We have a security situation. The Guardian is…" He noticed me on the floor and I waved. Good thing he didn't step on me.

"Right here I presume," the guy I was talking to answered.

"You're Pharma?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be the Guardian of the Allspark."

"I'm Mea," I waved off the title. "Nice to meet you. Maybe we could talk out in the hall? I don't want to wake Deadlock up again."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Pharma told me as we all headed out into the hallway. "He won't wake up for another three joors."

* * *

So Pharma isn't that bad to hang out with. That is when he gets a free minute. He and Ambulon seemed to nonstop run. Even if they weren't running they were giving orders to the rest of the staff or overseeing something. Turns out that situation Jazz had to handle was some bot by the name of Fort Maximus having a panic attack in the hallway. Turns out he's a really big bot and not easy to take down. Once everything was settled we all settled in for the night. Prowl in one bed while Jazz laid in the other with me. I didn't mind sharing at this point. Plus, they deemed it safer that way.

Apparently it wasn't that much safer. Not sure how but I went from sleeping curled up in Jazz's hand to standing in the middle of the hallway. Not sure how I got there. "Again," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair after fixing my glasses. I'd begun sleeping in them after this habit began. It sucked to wake up in various places I didn't need to be blind on top of that. I yawned and noticed how tired I felt. "This is ridiculous."

I looked around but didn't recognize the hallway at all. I didn't want to wake anyone up or bother them but knew if I didn't find my way back to the room I'd need someone's help. It would be better to wake Prowl and Jazz up now instead of them raising alarms looking for me later. Maybe we could come up with a way to keep me in the room.

I kept on down the hall and figured I'd either run into someone eventually or find a nurses station. There was one on every floor. I passed by various rooms and tried not to pry. They didn't need me gawking at them but I was hoping to find a staff member. No luck because every room was dark and I guessed everyone was sleeping at this hour.

That is until I came upon a lit room. I found it was warmer than the other rooms when I peeked inside. What really surprised me was something I actually recognized. It was one of those see-through crib things you put newborns in. Now Rewind and the others had filled me in on a few things. One being how these guys reproduced. Either sparks came directly from the Allspark and were born with a body or a body could be built and presented to the Allspark for a spark but there was no guarantee that one would happen. And no one could predict when the Allspark would make new sparks, except for maybe the High Priest but that was usually a lucky guess.

Then there was the way that reminded me of how humans were made. Only a lot more personal. Spark mates could have a kid, or sparkling, if they merged enough. Though it rarely happened. I think it had something to do with how they lived so long. If everyone could have a kid then the planet would be overrun in a few generations. One would be called the "carrier" or the mother in this situation and the other would be the "sire" or father. Though they didn't have genders so I don't think I'm a hundred percent right on that. Eventually the carrier would pop out the sparkling and the baby would grow up like a human kid would. I think it took longer but whatever.

I noticed movement and stepped closer to the bed. It was up at weist height so I couldn't look in. Until I climbed on a table. Looking back on it I'll admit I might've been rude. I didn't know who's baby that was and here I was staring. The weird fact is I'm not a big fan of kids. I don't hate them or anything but I didn't care to be around them much. Mainly when they were crying. But I couldn't stop looking at the sparkling in the crib. It was beyond adorable with a tiny face, blue eyes, and some sort of yellow armor.

"Daw," I said and it stopped moving around to look at me. "You're a cutie!" I cooed at it. "Yes you are. Yes you are. You're adorable! Look at your little eyes. And your hands! I could eat you up."

The baby smiled at me in return and giggled like it wanted to be picked up. "Oh, I'm sorry honey," I told it. "But I can't lift you. I think you're bigger than me. But you're so cute!" It must've been disappointed that I wasn't picking it up because it started to make sniffling noises. "Don't cry!" I had to think fast. "It's ok. Uh." _What do I do?_ "I know," I started. "This always made me feel better." I cleared my throat and began singing.

"**Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop,**

**When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,**

**When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,**

**And down will come baby, cradle and all." **

I'll admit maybe not the best song or the brightest but the sniffling stopped and he, I'm going to simply call it a he, yawned. I racked my brain and found I could actually remember more lyrics.

"**Rock-a-bye, baby, thy cradle is green;**

**Father's a nobleman, mother's a queen;**

**And Betty's a lady, and wears a gold ring;**

**And Johnny's a drummer, and drums for the king."**

I let out a low sigh when I saw he'd fallen asleep. "That was close," I whispered.

"I've never seen a sparkling fall into recharge that fast," a soft voice said.

"Hi Ambulon," I waved as we made our way out of the room. "Sorry but I couldn't help myself. He's just too cute. Is he a he?"

"He is a mech," Ambulon answered. "Might I ask how you ended up in the sparkling wing?"

"No clue," I answered. "I was actually hoping to find someone who could help me find my room again. Can you help me?"

"Yes," he answered but then an alarm went off. "In a moment." He ran off into a room and didn't come out for twenty minutes. After that there wasn't much luck in me getting a good night's sleep. Ambulon seemed to have an emergency every time he tried to take me back. We ran into a few other aids and Pharma at one point. Not like any of them had any free time. I wondered if any of them ever slept. How could they help others if they couldn't take care of themselves?

I stayed out of their way and at one point slumped against a wall. I was so tired. It was a miracle that Jazz or Prowl hadn't come looking for me. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. There was a brief flash before it disappeared at the corner of the hallway. I thought I recognized that armor. I bolted up and ran after whoever it was hoping I was wrong and it was someone else.

* * *

Two breems later.

It was difficult to keep up with him. Even when I did catch up to him and found him stumbling around and taking out pieces of equipment in the hallway. "Deadlock!" I yelled. "I don't think you should be out of your room."

"Gotta get out," came his slurring answer. He grabbed ahold of what might've been an IV for support and pulled it down with him when he fell to the floor. "Gotta get boosters."

"No you don't," I stood in front of him. Like little old me could do anything to stop him. "Pharma told me those things will kill you! If you stay here you'll be fine. Yeah you'll have the shakes and stuff but you'll get over it. You just have to try."

"No!" He knocked the IV aside and I ducked as it sailed over my head. "You don't understand. I _need _them." He got back up to his feet and continued on down the hall. I followed after him calling for him to stop and hoping someone would hear me to help. He reached the elevator and I jumped into it with him. We reached the ground floor and I found no one was at the main desk.

"Please go back upstairs Deadlock," I actually grabbed onto his foot like I was a little kid getting a ride from a parent. "Pharma will help you."

"Why do you care?" he snapped at me. "I don't even know you!"

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "You need help and I can't ignore that."

"Let go," he warned and swayed a bit.

"No," I told him.

"Let go or else."

"I said no." He tried to shake me off but I held tight. Not like it was easy but I held firm. I hoped he couldn't transform with me on him. He didn't need to drive off in his condition. But the thought did cross my mind that he could transform with me attached and probably crush me in the process. One way or the other I wasn't about to let him leave.

"Deadlock!" a stern voice called toward the main door. There stood a somewhat beaten up looking gold and grey bot with blue eyes. "Stop that this instant."

"Gasket," Deadlock stopped and I noticed a change in his demeanor. "Don't… Don't look at me."

"Come here," Gasket took a few steps toward him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Took me three orns to figure out you'd go here. Hi there," he noticed me. "Thanks for keeping him here but I think you can let go now. I'll take it from here."

"No offense but who are you? I'm Mea."

"The name's Gasket. And I'm a friend of his."

I let go and stood up. Deadlock seemed like he was trying to hide from this guy but I think it was out of shame more than anything else. Gasket wasn't letting him get away though as he embraced him. Deadlock tried to squirm away and made a noise like he was upset, I think they called it keening. Like their version of crying.

"Uh," I looked away not meaning to intrude. Thank God Pharma came in the next second followed by Jazz and Prowl.

"Mea!" Jazz swooped me up. "Where have you been?"

"You don't want to know," I answered and indicated Pharma needed to handle the other two. He quickly redirected them back upstairs. I later heard from him Deadlock was going to be staying in their rehab suite with Gasket by his side. I didn't want to disturb them but hoped only popped in long enough to say goodbye. Gasket thanked me again for helping his bud while Deadlock looked out the window. I think he was too ashamed to say he was sorry but it was alright with me.

We were scheduled to leave within a few joors. I felt like I'd gotten ten minutes of sleep and hoped Jazz wouldn't mind if I napped on him as we continued to Vos. "Bye Pharma, bye Ambulon. Please try to take care of yourselves ya hear?"

"We will," Ambulon told me. "Thank you for caring."

"And please consider those requests I made for more supplies," Pharma told Prowl.

"I told you the budget," Prowl stated.

"I'll put in a good word for you Pharma," I told him half saying it to get under Prowl's nerves. "No biggie."

"Thank you Guardian," he told me. "I hope to be seeing you again. Some of my patients seem to enjoy your presence."

"Just the patients?" Jazz teased. I lightly swatted his hand as we were off.

* * *

Napping was harder than I thought. Jazz's windows weren't light proof and although the road couldn't be classified as horrible it did get bumpy the further away we got from Iacon and the Delphi place. We didn't stop for much except for the two of them to refuel and to meet up with Jetfire again. Something about scans of the surrounding areas or something. It was only for a few minutes and I was able to stretch my legs. When I came upon a familiar face.

"Swindle?" I asked.

"Ah little Guardian," he looked down to where I was. "I see you're well. Surprising after your run in with Tyrest. That bot always had a few screws loose."

"You heard about that?" I asked knowing I didn't have long to converse before Jazz and Prowl would be on me again.

"Sweetspark everyone heard about that."

"Terrific. What brings you here?"

"Business as usual. Never know what parts might turn up around here. I best be going. Your bodyguards will be here soon." He turned to leave. "But one more thing before I go. Old Screamer may be my superior but that doesn't mean I have to like him. He's a handful. Most seekers are. Just be careful around him. He might not try anything with Prime's second and third next to you but once you're in his territory… Well, one can never tell with him. Tata," he waved as he walked off.

"Thanks?" What exactly was waiting for me in Vos?


	18. Call Me By My Name

**Just for the record the name Sayen translates to "sweet, lovely." By the way, it was so hard to write Starscream. Ugh. Not fun.**

* * *

The rest of the trip was quiet all things considered. I actually got a couple hours sleep out of the deal but couldn't help but think about this Starscream guy. No one I'd talked to gave him good reviews and it made me worried. Especially after what Swindle told me. But this guy wouldn't step on me or anything right? I mean, no one else really had. Though I also thought back to Tyrest and Star Saber. I just hoped Starscream wasn't as insane as those guys.

"We're here," Jazz informed me. Not like you could miss the city. Iacon was huge but this place was too. The buildings didn't seem as spread out but man were they tall. It was like a city full of Iacon towers in that manner. Plus I didn't see many roads. Yeah there were some but mainly I saw what might've been landing pads up on the roof tops. This really was a city made for flyers after all.

We stopped and I was let out as Jetfire landed. "They should be here to greet us," he stated.

"Maybe Screamer's runnin' late?" Jazz offered.

"He does try for dramatic entrances," Prowl said.

"No," the flyer in our own group glanced around. "Seekers may be a lot of thing but never bad hosts. They should've been here long before we were." He looked like he was attempting to call someone. "I'm not getting an answer. Listen, you three stay here and I'll see what's going on."

"Is that really wise Jetfire?" Prowl asked. "We do not wish to cause an incident here."

"Let 'em go," Jazz stated. "Just try and keep it short alright?" The jet nodded before he transformed and took off.

"So this is Vos," I looked around as we waited.

"What ya think?"

"I don't know." The architecture was different here alright and I noticed something else. Yes, most of the buildings appeared to be sparkling silver like those in Iacon. But I also noticed some were painted in various colors. Mainly purples. Seeing as I was wearing a purple outfit I kind of enjoyed that. It seemed like it was making a statement but not enough to be considered too gaudy. But that was only the buildings I could see since we hadn't gone too far into the city yet.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Starscream," Skywarp tried for the fifth time to reach his spark brother.

"It's no use," Thundercracker patted him on the shoulder as they stood in the Allspark chamber. They looked at their brother as one of his servos touched the Allspark. His optics had gone completely white and from their spark link they could tell he wasn't exactly home at the moment. "We'll just have to wait until he comes out of it."

"But we were supposed to meet with the Guardian of the Allspark two breems ago," the younger seeker noted. "Why did he have to have a vision right now?"

"You know him," the older seeker brushed it off. "The Allspark so much as flickers and he's on it. Can't say he's not dedicated." The Allspark had been acting up lately and of course Starscream went to see what the problem was. He'd been tending to it nonstop for the past couple orns and had been in one of these trances since morning.

"Do you think it has something to do with her coming here?"

"Not sure Warp," Thundercracker vented. It was odd how the Allspark started doing this since they'd heard the Guardian was coming to visit. "But I know Screamer better hurry his aft up or we'll be labeled bad hosts." That was nearly taboo in seeker culture. Seekers prided themselves on appearances and if they invited someone to visit then it was considered an honor. They'd already prepared everything for this Guardian's arrival. No doubt she'd be impressed. But that wouldn't mean much if they didn't meet her at some point.

But this comment had no effect on the oldest seeker as his optics remained white and unfocused. Skywarp nervously shifted from pede to pede like he was about to fly off on his own. An empty gesture seeing as he never went anywhere without his brothers. Thundercracker only continued to pace the room and occasionally looked over at Starscream to see if there was any progress. Every time he'd let out a curse and continue his never ending pacing around the room.

Until there was a knock at the door. "Sirs," someone called.

Thundercracker immediately went over and glared at the guard on the other side. "What is it?" he snarled. "I thought we made it clear we were never to be disturbed while we were in here unless it was an emergency."

"I know but…"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Jetfire spoke up. "The least you could do is answer your comms."

"Jetfire?" Skywarp asked looking around his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Warp nice seeing you again. Thunder, you haven't changed a bit."

"State your business," the seeker glared. "I don't remember giving you permission to enter this city."

"Not me specifically," the bot shrugged. "But you did give the Guardian of the Allspark permission and whomever came to guard her."

"She's here!" Skywarp's voice got nearly as high as Starscream's. "I told you!"

"So what's up?" the jet inquired. "It's not like you three to be late to your own party."

"Tell that to Starscream," Thundercracker indicated his brother. "He's been in a trance all day and hasn't come out of it yet. We're waiting for him."

Jetfire briefly glanced over the seeker's shoulder and noticed the High Priest in his trance like state. "That's understandable. But next time I suggest answering your comms. It's more than a little rude."

"His rules," Thundercracker answered. "We're not to be disturbed while we're in here. That includes blocking comm frequencies too."

"How long you think he'll be in it?" Jetfire inquired.

"Hard to say."

"She's here though?" Skywarp spoke up. "The Guardian's really in Vos?"

"Yes," Jetfire nodded.

"What's she like?"

"Surprisingly nice all things considered," the bot shrugged. "Who knows? You two might even like her."

"Like a fleshy could be that impressive," Thundercracker sneered.

"Brother!" Skywarp looked aghast. "You can't talk about the Guardian like that."

"We're not even sure if she is the Guardian Warp," his brother returned.

"But Screamie had that vision."

"He has visions all the time."

"Just a word of warning," Jetfire interrupted. "I wouldn't refer to Mea so unkindly. She might not care what we all call her but Jazz and Prowl won't like it if you insult her. Nor would I." Jetfire's wings briefly twitched behind him letting the two brothers know he was serious about this. They stared but got the hint and shut up about it.

* * *

Elsewhere.

"This is getting ridiculous," Prowl muttered as we simply stood around. Jetfire had informed us of the situation but we'd been waiting for over half an hour at this point. He looked downright pissed off. Jazz simply stood around like he could care less while I took in the sights. Though at this point I was getting a little upset that every time I took a few steps they followed right after me. At one point they even told me to come back to where they stood. It reminded me of how a parent reprimands a kid. I was quickly getting sick of it.

Here I was in this beautiful city, still against my will mind you, and I wasn't allowed to see it. I let out an irritated sigh. I still didn't get it. If this Starscream guy was busy why didn't he let his brothers come greet us or someone else? This was rude on either planet if you asked me. Keep your guests waiting. Not to mention I was a little on edge as it was.

This Allspark wasn't too far off. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do other than see it, and everyone else was as in the dark as I am about what I could do. My hope was that I'd go there, they'd figure out this was all one giant mistake, and I'd be allowed to go home. End of story. Maybe I'd finally be able to get some sleep and put all of this alien stuff behind me.

* * *

Back with the seekers.

"Gah!" Starscream finally pulled himself away from their Creator. Thundercracker and Skywarp were by his side and instantly propped him up before he could fall back into the cushioned area. Jetfire kept his distance but observed the situation.

"Starscream," Skywarp busied himself with dusting his brother off, like the other seeker was dirty. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Starscream sat a moment while his senses readjusted. It was always strange coming out of trances. His optics had to adjust to the lighting and such. But it was his spark that often gave him pause. His spark would always feel like it was going faster than normal. Not to mention he could barely feel his brother's own sparks calling out to him through their shared bond. Not easy to transition back to when he'd been in a state of hyperawareness and had glimpsed things other bots could only dream of. Most of the meanings however were lost. "Jetfire?" he noticed his old comrade standing off to the side. "The Guardian is here I presume?"

"Has been for nearly a joor now."

"Then what are you two waiting for?" Starscream practically screeched at his brothers. "Go greet her, now."

"But what about you?" Skywarp questioned.

"I will join you shortly. Now go before our reputation is ruined." His brothers looked between each other first then nodded to him as they directed Jetfire outside. It only took a few moments for them to jump off the building and take off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Starscream adjusted to feeling his pedes underneath himself again and stood proudly. All the while trying to make sense of the images the Allspark had shared with him. Their Creator often delivered knowledge in very odd ways. Images blazed through his processor too fast for him to comprehend. But a few always stuck out in his memory banks.

He'd seen himself, not that odd really. But he'd also seen this "Guardian of the Allspark" yet again. The way they'd interacted with one another…

* * *

Vision.

"_Hey, Screamer," Mea smiled at him as he entered what looked to be someone's personal chambers. Though he did not recognize them. "Skywarp still upset?"_

_The seeker let out a long vent. "He will get over it," he casually walked over and sat next to her on the berth. It was so much larger than her it was nearly comical. _

"_I think you were being too hard on him. So he likes Blurr. No biggie if you ask me."_

"_He's a seeker of Vos, Mea," he countered looking at her as she put her data pad down. "He comes from a proud line and cannot afford to fool around if he ever wishes to find a true sparkmate."_

"_Uh huh," she looked skeptical. "What about you then?" she patted his servo resting near her. "I guess that means we're just fooling around then too?"_

"_This is… Different. And no, I would never 'fool around'. Least of all with you, Sayen," he smiled at her. _

"_Nice to know Star," she smiled back at him. Starscream then picked her up and placed her next to his spark region. She snuggled into the warm armor and both of them sighed contentedly. "But I don't think Skywarp's fooling around. And neither is Blurr. If it makes your brother happy then what does it matter?"_

"_You are right then," the seeker conceded after a moment. "Warp was never the type for playing around. I'll have to converse with him tomorrow. But for now my little Sayen…" He glanced down at the human. "It is my time to be with you."_

"_You always know what to say don't ya, Screamer?"_

* * *

Back to the present.

Why had they been together and acted so intimately? He'd even referred to her in seeker dialect. The vision… It couldn't be right. There was no way he'd fall for a simple fleshy. There had to be an ulterior motive going on. Maybe he'd misinterpreted it? Or perhaps he'd been messing with her? That had to be it. He believed this entire Guardian business to be nothing but a shame. If anything this human was a little annoyance he'd have to deal with. Nothing more. He sure as hell wasn't about to let such a tiny thing upstage his importance when it came to his Creator.

He steadied himself and went to join his brothers in greeting this little "Guardian".

* * *

Elsewhere.

Jetfire finally came back. Accompanied by two jets. One was mostly blue and black while the other was purple and black. One would think they were nearly identical. If it wasn't for the way they held themselves. The blue guy was all confidence while the purple one stood back and looked half panicked at seeing us.

"It is about time," were the first words Prowl said.

"You know how to keep 'em waiting," by this point I could tell Jazz was not in the best of moods.

"We…" The blue one started but looked like he was ready to choke on the word. "Apologize for our tardiness. But you must understand our Creator takes precedence above all else." I could tell he was trying to cover his ass. Too bad for him I was not in the mood to be generous or very forgiving.

"It's a bit rude to keep your guests waiting for over an hour," I spoke up. They looked down at me and it was like they just noticed me. The purple one seemed upset over what I said. The blue one not so much. If it weren't for Jazz and Prowl maybe he would've stepped on me. "I'm Mea. This is Jazz and Prowl. You've already met Jetfire. Your city looks nice and all. That is what I've seen of it."

The blue guy looked like he let out a sigh before he composed himself enough to speak. "I am Thundercracker and this is my trine brother, Skywarp. We are assistants to our trine brother the High Priest and Ruler of Vos, as well as Lieutenant of all Decepticons, Starscream." Geez that title. He slightly bowed and his brother followed suit. "We welcome you, Guardian of the Allspark, as well as your guardians, to our beloved city. Home of our creator." Did he rehearse this or something?

Prowl nodded, Jetfire didn't comment, and Jazz looked like he was ready to follow my lead. I didn't really know what to do with these guys. So I slightly bowed in return, as best I could. "Thank you for having us," I told them. "I cannot wait to see this lovely city. As well as meet the High Priest."

"Lead on," Jazz told them.

* * *

A few minutes later.

This city was beautiful once I got to see a bit more of it. At least from my vantage point. Then again what did I know about Cybertronian tastes? This Starscream guy had yet to appear. Though his brothers informed us he was on his way.

But my mood was starting to sour again. Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, and now these two acted like I was going to run away any moment. They kept saying even though the city was awesome I shouldn't venture too far from them. My patience was thin.

"Vos really is more magnificent from the air," Thundercracker stated.

"You'll have to see it sometime," Skywarp spoke up. "The lights shine more brightly up there."

"I don't think so," Prowl started.

"Come on Prowler," Jazz told him. "Jetfire could take her."

"There are too many contingencies to consider."

"It might be best to take things slowly," Jetfire said.

"Maybe the skies would be too much for her," the blue seeker looked disinterested.

"Maybe you should let me decide what's best for me," I stopped and stared at the lot of them. I might've been shorter than all of them but my eyes were attempting to bore holes in their metal heads. "I'm an adult. I can handle myself thank you very much. And I'd love to go flying sometime. It would be even better if I was allowed to pilot my own rocket. Opps I forgot. I'm not allowed. In fact, it looks like I can't even walk two steps away from you guys before you have to corral me back like I'm a pet." Yeah, this probably wasn't the best time to bring this up but a girl can only handle so much. Why was it bots like Alpha Trion and my friends treated me like an equal? Heck, I'm fairly sure even Pharma had. But these guys always acted like I was made out of glass?

I turned away from them because I didn't care what they had to say. I then began walking ahead of them with my head held high. They wanted to play? We could play alright. They seemed to wise up a small bit and I heard them following, though not nearly as closely.

"Ah," Skywarp interrupted the awkward silence. "There's Starscream now!" I glanced up into the sky and noticed a red, blue, and silver jet coming in fast. He did a flip in the air and landed right in front of me. I almost backed up out of instinct but held my ground. I gotta admit one thing. I'd probably never get tired of seeing them transform.

I immediately recognized the guy in front of me. Starscream to be sure. He looked eerily like his brothers. Only different is the way he held himself. He was confident like Thundercracker, arrogant even. But also reminded me of Skywarp at the same time. He glanced around in a covert manner but I could tell he was analyzing everything he saw in a calculating way. That's when his red eyes landed on me.

They glowed and reminded me of rubies. I felt myself staring right into them. Yeah I liked seeing the differences between all these guys… But something about this Starscream had me nearly holding my breath. I just wanted to stand there all day and keep looking at him. It was weird. I'd never wanted to treat someone, human or Cybertronian, like a piece of art or something before. My stomach was doing flips until I finally remembered to blink.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately knew something was up with their brother. The pause he had after landing was longer than it should have been. Starscream was an expert at analyzing situations in a mere klik and knowing how to present himself. But once their sibling's optics landed on the Guardian… He'd paused. It wasn't long enough to arise suspicion out of the others present. But they knew. Starscream was intentionally blocking the bond they shared. But even then they knew he'd felt something swirling in his spark once he saw her. Something that had not occurred for any of them in their long lives.

In a series of a few kliks this one human had drastically altered the playing field of Cybertron. And she didn't even know it.

* * *

"Greetings," Starscream spoke. Boy his voice… It was higher than the other twos. Not in a bad way though. He kneeled down so he wasn't horribly towering over me. "My trine mates have already made my introduction. But I do not have the honor of knowing your designation." He smiled at me. I could tell it was fake but there was something else there.

"I'm Mea Smith," I answered trying to smile back.

"What a lovely name. I welcome you to my city. I hope you will find it enjoyable here. I, for one, know I am proud to have you visit."

"Thank you," I told him. "It is incredible. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what I should call you."

"Oh my dear," he lightly chuckled. "A beauty like you may call me by my name, Starscream."


End file.
